First Time Alive
by Majin-fuzzy-elf
Summary: Kai&Hillary fic.Chapter 20 is up. Tyson, Kai, Hilary and April are about to get to Robert's partty. Kai, for the first time thinking about Hillary normaly, but did he understand that he truly loves her? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Just an idea that came to me as I was at school and all 10 grade students got to see a nice movie . . . (Ice . . .can't remember what . . . It's a cartoon... with a tiger, two other animals and a baby . . .)

This story is dedicated to my best friends who always been there for me but I been too damn stupid to see that and thank them.

So thanks to : Inbal, Hadas, Ora, Elike, Keren, Noa, Anatoly, Elad and Sarite . . . Love you guys and wish you all the best, this story is for you!

Now, let the story begin!

I do not own Beyblade!

**Chapter 1 – why she?  
**  
It was one and a half at noon and the bladebreakers were sitting in their hotel room waiting for Mr. Dickenson. Though the olden man told them he'll get there in two 'o clock they were acting like he will enter the room any second.

In the room were two bunk beds and one bed for a couple, three doors that headed to different places: kitchen, bathroom and out.

The room had a big sofa, two couches, big T.V, carpet all over the floor, pictures hanging on the white walls, window, shelves with books on them, closet for the boys clothes, desk that had a vase with purple flowers and a lamp on it, a chair next to the desk and five boys who looked worried.

All five of them stared at the door like every second it can blow out of its place.

Rei and Max sat on the carpet holding their beyblades tightly without exchanging words.

Kenny was sitting on the sofa with his bit beast, which was trapped in his laptop; even she did not talk. Next to him set Tyson, holding his head between his hands and it was unable to read his expiration . . . just listening to the silence around him, except for moving his head once in a while he didn't move at all.

And Kai?

Kai was the only one who was unaffected by the news Mr. Dickenson told them in the phone three hours ago; he leaned against one of the hotel room walls, eyes closed, arms folded, deep down in his thoughts . . .

Tyson got his head out of his hands, his eyes were red and he glared at Kai.

"How can you be so relaxed when Hilary is laying in the hospital bad hurt!" his yell broke the long silence that surrounded them.

Kai opened one eye to see a tear felling from Tyson's eye.

"Tyson, every one of us have a different way to handle pain," Rei told the boy in a creaked tone.

Kai opened the second eye as well and looked at both of them confused.

"It's not like she's dead or anything," he said.

"Why you-" Tyson could not stop himself any longer and before anyone could tell what was going on he landed a punch on Kai's face.

Kai looked at first shocked but it turned fast to anger, he slapped Tyson back on the face.

"You're not the only one who is having here a hard time so stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Kai shouted at Tyson who fell from the slap to the ground. "Kai . . . Tyson . . ." Rei started.

Both boys turned their attention to the Neko Jin boy and glared at him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they all turned their attention to the door. "Mr. Dickenson is finally here," they all whispered together as the blond boy got up to open the door.

**TBC. . .**

Sorry if it was so short but the next one will be longer!

Please review.

P.s- I accept criticism but if it is about the way I write then you are wasting your time 'cause I already know I am writing like a five years old girl . . . anyway, I am free for ideas for this story.


	2. Who let the dog out?

* * *

Hey! Thanks for your lovely reviews people, happy you like my story so far. 

Now, I don't really know who will be with whom . . . Hillary &Tyson? Hillary &Kai? or maybe Tyson &Kai? . . . It can be Hillary &Kai &Tyson all together!

Hope you'll like this chapter too, R&R please.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Who let the dog out?** "Mr. Dickenson!" the blond haired boy yelled as he opened the door. 

The old age man stepped inside the room in silence and the boy closed the door after him.

As the seconds passed and there was still no explanation the boy's patient was coming to its end.

"What happened to Hillary!" Tyson yelled; he could not stand anymore of it.

"Hillary in now laying in the hospital bad hurt," the man started to explain.

"We know that!" Tyson yelled as he stepped forward to the man and he held him by his shirt.

"I want to know what happened to her!" he yelled as he tried to keep the other tears inside.

"Tyson! Control yourself!" Kai yelled at him and you could hear that he got a problem in controlling his rage. Kai made a move and got a hold on Tyson's collar to pull him back.

"Shut up! Will you!" Tyson yelled in respond; he looked at his team captain and enjoyed from the look of the blood stream that came out of his forehead . . . the one that he made.

It looked like no one was going to tell them to stop arguing this time 'cause they stopped it themselves.

After exchanging looks with each other, they turned their attentions back to Mr. Dickenson.

Kai closed his eyes for a moment and looked like he was trying to control himself from not doing something unreasonable, then he sighed loudly and opened his eyes slowly and glared at Mr. Dickenson for few seconds; Mr. Dickenson didn't notice him.

"So, would you mind to explain us already what happened to Hillary!" Kai barked at the man as there was still no answers.

"She got bit from a dog," the man explained them as he turn to look at Kai with sorrow in his eyes and he looked much older then ever.

**(A/N: Well, this week a dog bit a baby girl in my country and killed her . . . the government decided to kill the dog! I think it is not fair! When a human kills another they won't kill him . . . so why do they need to kill the dog! )**

"You're lying! There is no way that a dog can make her such damage," Max interrupted for the first time this day, his eyes already lost their innocent look and now they were full with anger.

"I'm afraid it is true," the man told him as he sighed and stepped to sit on the sofa.

"If there wasn't the man who took control on the dog Hillary was a goner by now," he added looking at the boys, waiting for their reaction.

All boys looked shocked, the same thought been passing in their minds - . . . a dog is a man best friend, isn't he? So how it can attack his best friend?

"A dog wouldn't attack her for any reason, she must have done something that upset him," Rei said and looked confused and almost unsure at the things he says.

"So now you're protecting the dog!" Tyson roared, his eyes weren't wet anymore, and you could see something madin them.

"You know, Kai is right, I know it is a tough moment for you Tyson, but you've got to learn to control yourself," Rei protest, he didn't like Tyson attitude . . . no one liked his attitude when he was angry.

"Oh great, now you're blaming me!" Tyson shouted, it looked like he wasn't far away from losing it.

"Mr. Dickenson, when we will be able to see her?" Max asked the old man and everyone's attention came back from Tyson to Mr. Dickenson.

"You can come now," he answered shortly and stood up from the sofa.

"It means she is awake?" Tyson asked him as his eyes started to shine with hope.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Tyson but no, she is unconscious, the dog bit her really bad," the man explained him and saw as the boy's look turned back to be sad.

"No . . . Hillary . . ." Tyson now was fighting himself for not crying.

"Save your tears for later, we need to move," Kai told the boy coldly as he saw the state he was in.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTER!" Tyson shouted and his hand was half way to Kai's throat, but Kenny stopped him in the last second.

"The sooner we'll leave, the sooner we'll get there," he told him quietly.

Tyson looked at the floor "fine, let's move," he finally said and started walking towered the door.

Max opened the door for Tyson and the other boys stepped to the exit as well, last came out was Mr. Dickenson who closed the door behind them.

"The hospital is not far away, we will be there in twenty minuets," the man told them as they got to the place where his limo was parking.

**TBC. . .**

* * *

Did you like it? Have any ideas to improve it? Write it to me! 

Accept criticism . . .


	3. starting to move

Really thanks for your reviews guys; I'm happy you love it!

Now... Kai will get a heart, this is a hospital, remember? LOL.

Hillary is yet not a daughter of an evil thing... but by the things that is going to happen to her you might think she is...

This is the 3 chapter so... R&R please!

* * *

**Chapter 3- starting to move **

A white limo stopped in front of a white tall building that had four floors; there was no need for a maid to open the limo door 'cause a boy with a colorful cap already slammed it open and got out running toward the building.

His friends yelled after him but without any luck.

Finally when all the other boys got out of the limo they all entered the hospital after him and tried to catch up with him, but without any success.

"Where is she!" they could hear him yelling from not a distant place and they all hurried to there.

When they found him they discovered that he boy didn't waist any time and already destroyed the place . . . people glared at them as they recognized them as the famous Bladebreakers . . . . . no one expected that one of them will lose his control and start to push people aside and kick everything in his way.

After a few moments Mr. Dickenson entered the hospital; he looked a bit surprised to see Tyson acting like he did, but quickly it turned into anger and disgust.

"Tyson, control yourself," Mr. Dickenson told him; it was the third time the boy heard that sentence this day but he still ignore it.

"He is losing it," they all heard their captain mumbling under his breath, but Tyson ignored him too.

Rei stopped for a second and checked the first floor which they were in.

It was just as the last hospital he was in- white, full with sick/ hurt people, and very, very, very stinky! It got the feeling of death all around . . . not a nice feeling.

Mr. Dickenson stepped and distracted a man with white robe from his job; the boys could not hear their talk but they could see that the other man started cheecking something in his papers.

Rei continued looking around; there were green chairs near the walls, nurses and doctors with white robes walking everywhere, many doors that were leading to different places . . . too many doors. There was also the usual blinding white light that he hated so much.

After Rei finished looking around he turned to look at Mr. Dickenson whom was still talking with the doctor, he sighed and turned his look to his blond haired friend- Max that was recovering from Tyson's sick attitude.

After something that looked like forever Mr. Dickenson started walking from the doctor toward the boys. "She is in the children department, room- 281," he told them when he got near them.

"What floor does she?" Rei asked before any of his teammates will freak-out again.

"Second floor," the old man answered him shortly.

"So what are we waiting for?" Tyson asked them . . . actually it sounded more like a rhetoric question . . .

Kai stepped few steps so he could be face to face with Tyson and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Wake up, would you?" he yelled at him as he started shaking him.

"You're blinded by your rage (**A/N: damn, I like this word!)** and not thinking!" he yelled at him.

"Stop lection me! I need to get to Hillary first!" Tyson yelled in anger and pushed the older boy away so he could escape from his grip.

"Tyson! Come back!" the blond haired boy cried as he saw his friend starting to run away.

Kai shook his head and sighed, then without a warning he started running after Tyson.

The other three boys exchanged worried looks.

"Let's go," Rei said and the other two nodded in replay.

They all started to run and the old age man walked behind them.

It looked like the corridors lasted forever and the elevators were moving very slowly.

When they all got there they found both boys sitting there without talking and their looks where to floor.

"Guys, what happen?" Max asked them both as his face got a confused expiration.

"She is not there, she is in a surgery," Kai explained them when he saw that other boy could not talk, there was another moment of silence.

"They also said that it will be a long one and there are not much chances she'll survive it," a voice came out of the shadows.

Kai glared at the person who was in the shadows.

"Thanks a lot for the support . . .," he said coldly.

Tyson, Kai, and Kenny ignored the person but the others looked interested.

"Who is that?" Rei asked them in confusion as his eyes narrowed towered the person that was still at the shadows.

"Hillary's cousin," Kenny explained them without any interest in his voice.

"She been at the place when it all happen, at least that's what she says," Tyson added as he glowered at her.

"Don't get it too bad, Hillary is strong girl, I know it, she'll get out of it in no time," the girl said and stepped out of the shadows.

They now looked at girl; she got platinum hair at the same style as Hillary's and Lavender eyes.

The girl wore simple navy blue jeans and sleeveless blue shirt that had plum butterfly on it, she got a necklace with dolphin symbol on it and she wore black sneakers.

"What's your name?" Max asked her confused.

"Does it really matter in a time like this?" Tyson barked at him.

"This attitude of yours won't help any of us, why won't you try to relax? I defiantly think that Hillary will be okay," the girl tried to calm him down.

"You never take this kind of things seriously April," Tyson told her.

"It doesn't mean I don't care," she told him and with that, she walked away from there.

"What in hell was that all about?" Rei asked them as he looked at the girl despairing in the next corner.

Tyson's replay was only a quiet roar.

"Tyson, feeling angry means punishing yourself for others stupidity," Kai told him in almost a whisper.

Tyson looked almost like he was going to laugh.

"Do you think I'm funny?" Kai asked the navy blue haired boy in dangerous voice.

"Yeah," the Tyson replayed.

Kai only sighed and smiled; he already knew what was going in Tyson's head, he knew that it was funny that this comment was coming from him . . . after all; he is the one who always losing his temper . . .

The other three boys exchanged surprised looks; were they imagining or their feeling less captain was trying to comfort Tyson?

"I think that the girl that been here is right, Hillary will be all right, she is strong and she won't give up so easily," Max spoke up.

Tyson raised his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said as he sighed.

"April always liked to overreact in her stories," Kenny added.

"So, one of you knows when Hillary's surgery will really end?" Rei asked and tried to improve the mood they were all in.

**TBC...**

* * *

Well, I know you're not happy that I added someone to the story, but don't worry, this will be a Hillary/ Kai fic and April will only push Kai to think about his feelings and then she'll be gone.

Reviews please, the next chapter will be from Kai's POV.


	4. Kai is thinking

Thanks for the reviews! ; ... Now with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Kai's POV**_

I was sitting on one of the green chairs in the hospital waiting for Hillary's surgery to end.

I know it probably was not Hillary's fault that she is at this situation, but I still felt like I am mad at her for something, maybe I was only imagining but I somehow got a feeling that I cared for what was going on with her . . . after all . . . I have known her for almost a year.

It was already five o'clock but there was not any sign of her and we were all becoming pretty worried.

Though that Tyson was the one who began to walk around already after the first ten minutes . . .

It all began to get to me . . . especially when that April girl was walking around talking as if nothing had happened.

I remembered myself arguing with her an hour ago about the dog that bit Hillary; she thought it was Hillary's fault that that dog bit her . . . she even kept thinking that way after I slapped her in the face.

I know I should not have done that, but let us see anyone else trying to survive a single minuet with her without calling a crazy house.

I even did not know why I come here in the first place, she is not dead or anything, if she was, I still was not coming anywhere . . . why to bother? It is not as if it will help her back, right?

I sighed and looked at the over cleaned white floor, hospitals always made me feel sick . . . the smell of medicines and blood mixed up together was everywhere . . .

My eyes suddenly caught the sight of the old age man stepping behind the corner toward us with that spoiled- selfish girl- April . . . probably she snitched that I slapped her and asked Mr. Dickenson to talk to me.

I shook my head trying to erase the angry look on my face.

'Don't let her get to you,' I tried to convince myself.

"Good news boys, Hillary got of the surgery now and the doctors say that it was a successful one too," the old man told us with a smile as he got the attention of all of us.

"What?" said Tyson in disbelief as a smile appeared on his lips for the first time this day.

Suddenly all the bad thoughts left my mind and everything black in my head turned white; I smiled too.

I heard Rei sighing behind me in a relief.

I did not turn around but I could tell Kenny was hugging Max now with tears in his eyes . . . he always does those kinds of things when he is happy . . .

April just walked near me with a huge smile on her lips.

"I told you so," she whispered into my ear in a winning ton, then she walked away and laughed quietly to herself, I sweat dropped, this girl was creepy!

"Can we see her?" Max asked Mr. Dickenson excited.

"Yes, but I have to warn you boys that she still hasn't wake up yet and when she will you must relax her and explain her everything," Mr. Dickenson told us.

"Fine, lets go," Tyson said and started running again, though this time I didn't follow him as I did before.

The other boys looked at me confused, "aren't you coming?" Rei asked me after few moments of silence when I just kept standing at my spot.

"I'll get there later," I told him quickly as I began to walk away.

I got away from there as fast as possible. I headed to the large park of the hospital and sat on the green grass, it was the beginning of the evening and you could yet feel the warmth of the sun that almost sat down.

I closed my eyes to relax from all the worries I been through this day . . .

'I'm so glade she's fine . . . I guess I'll visit her when the other brats will leave,' I thought to myself as suddenly I felt a shadow blocking the orange late sunlight from me.

I opened my eyes quickly to find a familiar girl in front of me.

"You again," I mumbled as I glared at her.

"What? You are not happy to see me?" she asked me and for the first time this day I could tell which ton it was- mocking ton.

"I don't have the time for your stupidities," I told her annoyed.

"Hey, I didn't come here to fight with you, even if it seems a lot of fun," she teased me again.

"Hillary is fine now and nothing you'll say to me will upset me," I told her.

"So you all relaxed now 'cause you know Hillary is fine?" she asked me seriously and set next to me on the grass.

"Yep," I answered her, not caring anymore of her present here.

She sighed and there was a moment of silence between us before she spoke up again.

"If I'll ask you to do something, will you do it?" she asked me.

"What!" I yapped and my eyes snapped open.

'She wants me to do HER a favor?' the thought hit me.

"Depends," was my best respond I could get out of my mouth.

"Will you take this teddy bear to Hillary? tell her you made it and you want it be called byher name," she asked me.

I blinked in surprise, and then I jumped on my legs.

"No, I'm not going to lie to her! Anyway, why it's so important that the teddy's name will be- 'Hillary'?" I asked her confused.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked and looked confused as well.

'If she is trying to make a fool of me she is doing great! But yet, I want to know her reasons,' I thought to myself as I sweat drop.

"Will you do it?" She pushed me.

"Why can't you do it by yourself?" I questioned her.

"Because I'm leaving now," she said and got up but I could tell she was lying.

Then she just throw the teddy on me and ran away leaving me confused then ever.

**TBC . . .**

* * *

I think I will do the next chapter in Kai's POV too, I guess it is better then a normal one.

R&R please, free for suggestions for the story.


	5. The talk!

Hi!

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Happy you love my story people!

I know you want the thing between Kai and Hillary will start but it will take some time.

This chapter will more explain whythe dog bit Hillary and it will be (I think it will be) the last chapter April will be in . . . I think I do not need her anymore.

Well, one of you guys told me to let Kai and Tyson fight about Hillary . . . thanks for the idea, don't worry, they will! . . . However, it will not be in this chapter . . .

If anyone has an idea how to improve the story then write to me!

R&R please!

* * *

**Chapter 5- The talk!  
**  
**_Kai's POV_**

I still was sitting on the green grass when I finally saw how the rest of my team leaving the hospital after nine o'clock at night . . . it was about time . . .

The sky weren't light blue anymore but turned into dark purple and the sunlight couldn't warm you anymore, there was just the mysteries white moon that looked like a nail and told everyone that the cold comes in.

'Time to go,' I thought to myself as I stood up on my feet.

My sneakers were all wet from the grass and they made a squeezing noise every time I made a move.

When I entered the building it all been lighten in a strange dim yellow light and gave the place an old- creepy look.

Though the place looked bigger then I remembered I still could find my way through the halls.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the left corridor in front of me.

I went quickly to the shadows so it was impossible to see me.

'What the hell-?' the thought just came to my mind.

I started moving quietly, a thing that was almost impossible to do with my wet sneakers.

The noise only got stronger as I walked near.

I held very tightly the thing that was in my hands but I let it drop when I remembered it was a teddy bear.

I got a few steps closer and I was able to see a figure moving in the shadows.

I didn't have too much time to think about who it was so my first guess was that it was a bugler, so I just stuck with that thought . . .

Without a warning I jumped on the figure and punched it in the stomach, the figure let a quite cry and held the hurt place with her hands, then tried to do something but I was quicker then her and grabbed her by her ankle making her fall.

I was surprised to discover that the figure was wearing a robe that covered her head completely.

Suddenly my brine started to function again and I remembered it was a hospital . . . people supposed to wear robes! . . . and another point . . . why anyone will attempt to rob a hospital?

'Oh shit, it can be someone who works here!' I thought to myself and I left the figure, letting her to stand up.

The figure stood up slowly, stumbling and holding her stomach.

'Guess I shouldn't punch it so hard . . .' I thought to myself.

"Sir, are you-" I started asking but I could not finish 'cause it jumped all over me, causing me fall to the floor.

Without a warning, it held my hand behind my back like a reclining move.

Then she sat put her leg on my neck so I couldn't move anymore.

'I never thought doctors have that kind of moves,' I thought to myself as I fought the figure.

"Get off me!" I managed to yell; not an easy thing to do when someone sitting on you and blocking the air from getting to your lungs.

The figure stopped fighting and got off me as I asked her to do.

Then she held a hand to help me up, I moved her hand away.

I got up quickly and moved the cover from the figure's face.

"You," I said not very surprised to find out it was April.

"Are you spying after me or something," I tried to control my voice and not show her that she was not too far away from another slap.

"Hey, you surprised me as well!" she defended herself.

"I thought you were leaving," I said and leaned against the nearest wall, "Oh, don't stop because of me, go on and finish what you started," I teased her.

"Very funny, I just came here to check you are actually giving Hillary the teddy bear," she explained.

"Listen, I already told you I was no going to lie to her," I snapped at her, being too tired of her stupid games.

"Kai-" she started again.

"If I'll do this, you will leave?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replayed.

"Fine, I'll do it, now go away!" I yelled at her.

First, she looked surprised, and then she turned her back at me and started to walk away.

'First Hillary and the dog and now she, if I didn't know better I was starting to think that April sent the dog to bit her . . . wait a sec,' I thought to myself as I realized something.

"April! Wait!" I yelled and started to run after her.

April turned around and looked at me surprised.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I remember being told that you were with Hillary when this whole thing happened," I told her; she only nodded in agreement.

"So why the dog attacked her in the first place?" I asked her interested.

"Well, actually Hillary is not the one anyone should blame, she didn't move when the dog attacked her 'cause she knew that the dog won't be interested in her if she won't move," she started explaining.

"And?" I pushed her.

"It appears that the dog was trained to be like that, people explained me earlier that the dog was belonged to a man that hit strongly the dog every day," she continued.

"He was sent to prison a year ago," she harried to say when she saw the shocked look on my face.

"And some family adopted him after that," she added.

"And they let him go around like this!" I snapped at her.

"Chill Kai, it's not my fault that Hillary is like this," she tried to relax me.

"You were there and you didn't help a bit!" I yelled at her.

"One- you weren't there, you don't even know what happened! Two- I threw a chair at him but it didn't help a bit!" she yelled; it was the first time I saw her losing control like this.

"Sorry," I apologized to her.

"Well, listen, I'll go off now, you better take care of Hillary for me, fine?" she asked me.

"Thank you, I knew you will agree, bye, bye," she said and started walking again towered the exit.

"Hi! I never said I agree!" I yelled after her.

"But your eyes did," she called back and with that she disappeared into the darkness.

**TBC . . .**

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooooooo . . . what do you think about this chapter? I know it did not show much of Kai's feeling toward Hillary . . . but in the next chapter, Hillary will wake up, she, and Kai will finally talk!

Reviews please! Moreover, ideas for the story will be welcomed in here!


	6. Thoughts!

Thanks for your reviews again, it helps me a lot!

I do not have anything to say except- enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Thoughts!  
**  
**_Kai POV_**

Finally, I was in front of Hillary's room; I know that people except her family, anybody else should not visit her at this hours, oh well, who is going to listen to this rule when their friend is laying bad hurt there? Did I say a friend? . . . I defiantly meant a teammate!

I held the teddy bear tightly in my hands, was I afraid? Why should I? . . . Guess entering a room where someone you know is laying bad hurt and you do not know how badly he is hurt can be scary . . .

I swallowed and held my hand to the door; I opened it quietly and entered in slowly.

There was only darkness inside and when I closed the door behind me, the only sours of light disappeared as well.

'There is got to be a switch somewhere in here,' I thought to myself when I started moving.

Feeling my way with my hands and legs I continued moving forward, if you cannot use your eyes then you will need to use your other senses . . . Though, I been trained to use all my senses in the abbey, it was still hard to walk around this room.

'Finally,' I thought to myself in relief as I felt the switch under my fingers; I pushed it.

There was a white blinding light all over the room; it revealed a big hospital bad in the end of the room.

"Hillary?" I whispered as I was already adapted to the strong light, there was no respond.

I stepped forward to her bed and took the report that was on it.

"She still didn't wake up since she got here," I mumbled to myself as I read her report.

I looked at the brown haired girl resting peacefully in the bed, half of her body was covered in bandages; she was suffering from deep bruises and lost of blood . . . at least that what was written in her report . . .

I took a chair and sat next to her bed; that was stupid! She was not even awake! So why do I have that strong feeling that I am responded for her situation now?

I sighed as I remembered what happened before she had been attacked.

**_Flashback_**

There were five people in a room, two girls, and three boys.

"Guys, meet my cousin- April, she will stay her till the end of this day," a brown haired girl introduced her friends to the new girl.

"April, meet . . . Kai, Tyson and Kenny . . . I think that Rei and Max went out to hang around," the girl continued with the introducing.

"Actually they went to a movie, we want to see it too so good by, see you later," a boy with a colorful cap said and dragged the other boys with him out of the room.

The blue haired boy moved the other boy away.

"I never said I want to join you," he barked at the other boy, he came back to the room and leaned against one of the walls as he did before.

"No need," the boy with the colorful cap said with a shrug of his shoulders, then he and his other friend continued walking.

"Kai," the brown haired girl called the boy.

"April and I going to a walk," the girl continued and started to giggle.

"Do whatever you wish, just keep me away from it," the boy said in his usual cold voice.

"Why? I wanted you to come with us," she said and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

The other girl looked at her cosine face confused and pulled her away from the boy.

"Do you have a thing for him?" she whispered so the boy could not hear their conversation.

"A thing for him! No way!" the girl protested.

The other girl only sighed and they both came back to face the boy.

"So . . . would you come with us Kai?" the girl asked again.

"Hillary, I already told you I'm not going," the boy told her and went off to the bathroom looking for some peace and quiet away from people.

**_End Flashback_**

"I should have came with her, a team captain should always save his teammates," I said my thought out aloud.

I looked at her face that now was very pale.

'Please Hillary, wake up already!' I thought to myself angrily as I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my head on them.

God, why am I acting like a helpless baby all of a sudden? It is not as if I never saw a friend of mine . . . teammate . . . in the hospital . . . why does she affects me so badly!

My soul wanted to scream but I did not let myself show anyone a sign of weakness, even when nobody can see me...

I sighed and pulled my hand towered the girl's face and petted her.

Suddenly her eyes squeezed; I pulled my hand back.

**TBC** . . .

* * *

Another chapter is finished! LOL, I guess that the next chapter will be in Hillary's POV! Finally, she is awake!

Got any idea how to twist the story even more? Write it to me!

Liked it? Didn't like it? Just review me and tell me what you think! (Accept criticism!).


	7. Teddy bear

Thanks for your reviews again PPL!

Okay folks, this is Hillary's POV (Point Of View) now and at the beginning of this chapter it is going a bit of OOC (Out Of Character) . . . sorry for that but I couldn't come with something good enough . . . beside, it is the first time I'm doing it in Hillary's POV so give me here some credit!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Hillary's POV.**_

I squeezed my eyes and opened them immediately; there was a white light everywhere around me, it was the strangest place I ever been in!

"Is thins the next world or something?" I asked myself out aloud as I did not recognize the place I was in.

"No Hillary, You are in the hospital," a familiar voice explained me.

I spoon my head around, which was a big mistake to do 'cause when I did I suddenly felt the strongest pain I ever felt in my entire life.

"Aoooooo," I let out a shrink of pain.

"You better not move Hillary, you are bad hurt," the familiar voice told me.

'That voice . . .' I thought to myself as I tried to remember to whom it belong.

"Kai. . .?" I asked out aloud.

"Yeah, I'm right here," he told me and went near me so I was able to see his face.

"What am I doing her?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Well," he started with a sigh.

"You been attacked by a dog," he explained me and he had a concerned expression on his face.

"What!" I yelped, not believing to what he was saying.

"Yeah," was all his respond.

There was a minute of silence between us both.

Kai was here, a very small distant separated between us, and all I could think about was food . . . yes FOOD! I was starving here! (**_A/N: this is what I meant when I said that Hillary will be OOC)_**

"Kai . . ." I started in my usual quiet voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked me in a less cold voice then usual.

"I'm hungry," I said and suddenly my bally made a noise; Kai only sweat dropped.

'This is so embarrassing!' I thought to myself as my face got a shade of red.

I saw Kai blinking in surprise; it made him look funny.

"Well, actually, you didn't eat anything twelve hours so it's no wonder you're hungry," he responded and got off his chair.

"Oh, by the way," he started to say but stopped for a moment.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I, well, this is for you!" he said unctuously and handed me a teddy bear, "it called 'Hillary,'" he added.

My eyes sparkled in happiness, was I actually hearing what I was thinking I was hearing? He gives me a teddy and tells me it called in my name? I know that when someone gives you a teddy and calls it in the one who gives it then it means that that someone loves you. . . . That meant – Kai loves me!

It seemed like all the bad things in my life disappeared and I felt butterflies inside me.

Without a warning I jumped on Kai and hugged him tightly; he was the most important thing in my life ever since I first saw him, and I was so happy that my dream finally came true . . . the person I loved so much actually loved me back.

I felt warm tears of happiness coming down my cheeks; I was truly happy and excited.

"I love you **too** Kai," I said in whisper as I snuggled into his chest.

**TBC . . .**

* * *

Hi, I know that this chapter is very short but I am not doing two POVs in one chapter so sorry, but do not worry, I usually update very quickly!

The next chappy will not be very happy for Hillary as you can guess laughs evilly, but hi! This is an Angst story! Those kinds of things supposed to happen!

Next chapter will be in Kai's POV . . . (and I hope I could do the rest of this story in his POV but I cannot . . . Hillary is still here and I cannot just ignore her!)

Now, Reviews please!


	8. Heartbreak

Hi people, I am happy you are reviewing my story here . . . Now, someone told me that I wrote the word 'bear' wrong so I re righted all the chapters where this word been in ; . . . if there any other mistakes like that please tell me and I will fix them too. . .

Now let the story . . . continue . . .

* * *

**Chapter 8- Heartbreak  
**  
**_Kai's POV_**

"I love you **too** Kai," I heard her whispering as she snuggled into my chest.

I blinked in surprise.

Wait a sec . . . was I missing something around here or it was only my ears who didn't hear well, did she just say- 'I love you **TOO** Kai'? . . .

'Where the hell that came from!' I thought to myself desperately as I petted her on back . . . not from love . . . but from pity.

"Hillary, we need to talk," I told her and tried to get her off me.

"Oh, yeah," she said and set back in her hospital bed' I saw tears of happiness in her eyes.

I looked at her thinking where to start; she probably reacted that way because of the teddy that that stupid April gave me! Why she had to give me this stupid teddy bear! . . . However, in second thought it was my fault too, I should not lied to her in the first place and told her the truth!

"Listen Hillary, you're rather a pretty girl with shiny brown hair, you are smart, and talented . . . you're a great friend and I respect you for lots of things . . . but I never said I love you," I explained her and looked at the ground, unable to look straight into her brown eyes.

"But- but gave me a teddy and-," she told me and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"And? . . ." I asked her confused.

"You told me to call itmy name . . . when someone tells you that it means he loves you," she explain me and when I lifted my head up I was able to see the tears that once been tears of happiness becoming to tears of sadness.

Man, why I always screwed up things? With this thought passing in my head I stood up on my legs and got out of the room, when I did I leaned on the door and listen to her quite sobs coming from the room.

'I can't believe I just did it!' I thought to myself angrily, 'Tyson was right . . . I am such a heartless bustard . . .' I kept thinking as I started walking away from the door.

When I went off the hospital I discovered that it was darker the hell and it began to rain outside . . . kinda matched with my soul . . .

I started going under the heavy rain, not caring if I'll get soaked from legs to head, actually I wished I will get a cold or something even worst . . . I deserve that!

Slowly I continued with my way back to the hotel with non-stop questions in my head.

'What should I tell them?'

'The truth?'

'Another lie?'

'Should I even go back?'

Man . . . why life is so complicated? Why people have to think so much! I hate it!

Without putting too much attention I started to cross the road in a red light, I didn't think about it too much until the car in front of me was beeping madly and her light started to blind me.

"Get out of the way!" I was able to hear the driver screaming, but I couldn't . . . for the first time in my fucking life . . . I couldn't . . .

Then, I suddenly felt all my life passing in front of me, all the good memories . . . all the nightmares . . . all the feelings that were buried so deep...

There were lots of people screaming around but I couldn't hear what . . .

Suddenly someone hit me from the side and the next thing I could see was me lying on the cold road with my body covered in blood . . . not my blood!

**TBC . . .**

* * *

Want to know more? Then you'll have to wait! 


	9. Death

Really thanks for your reviews guys, you make me feel happy.

Well, this chapter is not going to be that good 'cause this is the first time I'm including death in any story of mine . . . ( yes, that someone who saved Kai is dead, I will explain why in the end).

Enjoy and review at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Death**

**_Kai POV_**

I just laid there; eyes shut open, looking all around me for the person who pushed me away.

I did not care that his blood was all over me, I just wanted to know who he was and if he is alive.

I kept looking . . . not an easy thing to do when there are people that screaming all around you and people running from place to place not knowing what to do.

Finally, I noticed a large pool of blood in front of me and someone was laying in it. It was almost impossible to recognize who it was when there are heavy raindrops falling from the dark sky and there is darkness everywhere . . . but when it is someone you know it is easier to see . . .

I stared at the sight of the rain which tried to wash the blood on his body but with no use, there was too much blood over him!

I wanted to yell! I wanted to scream! I wanted to do something that will improve the situation for him . . . but I couldn't . . . when someone's eyes were wide open like that, you already know he is dead . . .

I looked at my friend's body laying there on the cold road . . . lifeless . . .

I felt warm tears starting to fall down my cheeks as they mixed with the rain that kept felling.

I did not want to be there! I did not want to see him like this! I just could not stand it!

Suddenly I saw everything in a blur and I already knew what would come up next . . . the darkness and the lose of senses . . . I fainted.

There was darkness all around me . . . yeah . . . as if I've never been at this movie before.

I knew that I was already awake but I decided not to open my eyes yet, guess I just didn't want to see what there will be when I'll open them . . . too afraid from the truth. I could tell that it wasn't my clothes I was wearing right now . . . I didn't even know if it was my underwear! (**_A/N: . . . well, I know it's a bit OOC . . . but I had to write something!._**)

I was not in the place I fainted in 'cause this place was warm and dray . . . and it had a bed too! Since when there are beds in the middle of the street?

'Time to face the truth,' I thought to myself as I commended my eyes to shut open. There were four people around me, staring at me- Tyson, Max, Kenny . . . and Hillary.

Without no questions of – ' how do you feel?' and other rubbish Tyson stepped to face me, he opened his moth but the words didn't come out.

"Yeah, I know, Rei is dead," I told him in a whisper.

This time no one of my team cried; couldn't tell why but I could guess it was the shock . . . just like me.

Tyson just nodded and walked away; he didn't even yell at me for saying it so simply, though I knew that he knew how I was feeling right now.

They all looked so numb, even the little blond boy who always looked like he is in a sugar high now looked like he wouldn't be happy ever again.

"Guys, cheer up," I told them, my, what a mistake that was . . .

Hillary stepped near me and looked at me disgusted, then without a warning, she rose he hand up and slapped me straight in the face.

I blinked in surprise and turned my look over the others only to discovered them glaring at me.

'Am I missing here something? I'm trying to cheer them up and the only thing that I get for that is a slap? What's wrong with her anyway? Not long ago she hugged me like mad!' I thought to myself confused as I kept staring at them.

"You-" she started saying but I cut her in the middle.

"I know, I know! I'm heartless bestard that thinking just about himself! Do you really think I don't care? Have you been at the place when it happened? NO! have you seen him lying on his own pool of blood? NO! have you been the reason he is dead? NO! NO! NO! You don't know a bit of me and you never will! Moreover, if you want to break the fucking ' ice around my heart' then you can keep dreaming girl! You think you understand me? I've got news for you- you don't and you never will!" I yelled at her with everything I got and the tears appeared again in my eyes, but I didn't care anymore for anything . . . my best friend was dead and it was all because of me!

"Kai-" she started, this time in softer tone that heard more like a begging.

"No!" I cut her off again "Just leave me alone! All of you!" I yelled and pushed them away getting my way through all of them; noon of them tried to stop me this time.

**TBC . . .**

* * *

Well, Rei is dead because of me . . . yap; I just don't want that in the future I'll attempt to change the story to Kai/Rei story so I killed him! The best solution! Mwehahahahahahahaha! 

Now, I know it will be hard without the neko jin, but if you want I'll collect all the dragon balls and get him back to the living world . . . NOT! Rei is dead- accept it! . . . please!

Review please, and- no, I'm not insane . . . Accept criticism.


	10. All I Want!

Hi duds! Sorry for not updating for almost a month, believe it or not, I am writing only at nights (the night inspires me), but at the last few weeks, I was not at home at the nights . . .

I guess I will not be able to update again until the school will start (I got only two months to do whatever I want so I need to use them well).

I know my grammar is off but it is only because English is my third language (I was burned at Russia and moved after that to Israel).

I will work more at the details and the grammar at the last chapters and re write them.

Thanks for your lovely reviews; . . . it makes me happy.

This chapter will contain a song in it so before I start I want to tell you that this song is belong to 'The Offspring' and called – 'All I Want'.

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR BEYBLADE . . .**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – ALL I WANT!!!**

_Hillary's POV_

The last 12 hours were the most difficult hours in my and my friends lives, our friend Rei died in a car accident . . . we still could not believe he was gone.

Kai left the hospital an hour ago, since he left no one of us talked or even moved.

I could not stop thinking about what he said to me an hour ago . . . I felt so empty and guilty.

I needed to talk to Kai urgently; I could not leave the things as they were now.

But first, I needed to find him.

I looked over the window and saw that it finally stopped raining.

Then I looked at myself, I only had few bandages on my body and the doctors told me that I was healing very quickly for someone who got out of a surgery few hours ago, they even allowed me to go back to the hotel with my friends.

I continued thinking about Kai.

'I guess it will be the best if I'll go and talk to him now when he is all alone,' I thought to myself in sadness.

I closed my eyes for a second; trying to relax so I will be able to think straight at the picture of the situation we were in now. I opened my eyes and sighed, then I got up from my sit; everyone's attention was on me now.

"Hillary?" Tyson asked me in a whisper as I turned around to face him.

"What?" I asked him in a whisper too.

"You better leave Kai alone now," he told me.

I blink in surprise and my eyes winded, "how did you know I was about to leave and search for Kai?" I asked him.

"I know you for enough time to know your actions," he explained me.

"Sorry Tyson, but this time I just can't do what you ask me to do," I answered him and went off the room before he could replay.

"Hillary!" I heard Tyson's voice calling after me.

I turned around to look at him; he looked at the floor for a moment before he looking at me.

"I think you better wear this jacket on you, it is pretty cold at night," he told me and got closer to me to give me my jacket.

"Amm . . . thanks," I thanked him; I handed my hands to get the jacket but instead giving it to me he pulled the jacket over my head and dressed me up.

"Thanks," I said quietly as I felt a blush appearing on my cheeks.

"I think you better look for Kai on the streets," he told me and with that he got back to the room.

I smiled to myself and got out of the hospital.

I remembered Tyson's advice and started walking at the streets but without any use . . . until now the only things I found there were some trashcans and cats.

You will not find many people walking outside now at 5 am at the streets after such heavy rain.

I walked over the park and set on one of the benches; wondering where Kai could be when suddenly I heard music coming from the trees behind me.

I stood up and got closer to see a wet figure with a dark hair sitting there, next to in stood at least five bottles of bear and he hold a guitar.

I could recognize it was Kai . . . he was drunk and socked in water, singing some song.

I wondered a bit about how he get the guitar but then I remembered that he always had a big bag with something in it . . . well, at least now I knew what it was.

I stepped closer so I will be able to hear the song.

_"Day after day your home life's a wrack_

_The powers that be just breathing down your neck_

_You get no respect_

_You get no relief_

_You gotta speak up and yell out your peace_

_So back of your rules_

_Back of your jive_

_'Cause I'm sick of not living_

_To stay alive_

_Leave me alone_

_I'm not asking a lot_

_I just don't want to be controlled_

_That's all I want_

_All I want_

_How many times is it gonna take_

_Till someone around you hears what you say_

_You've tried to being cool_

_You feel like a lie_

_You're playing by their rules_

_Now it's their turn to try_

_So back of your rules_

_Back of your jive_

_Cause I'm sick of not living_

_To stay alive_

_Leave me alone_

_I'm not asking a lot_

_I just don't want to be controlled_

_It's all I want_

_All I want_

_I said it before_

_I'll say it again_

_If you could just listen_

_Then it might make sense"_

He finished singing and playing the guitar and then sighed.

I kept looking at him when I suddenly I noticed he was shaking; his wet hair hide his face but somehow I knew he was crying, I also remembered that Tyson told me that he want to be alone . . . but I just couldn't leave him in that situation.

I walked near him and knelt down to him; he raised his head and looked at me with his crimson eyes that shined at the light of the moon.

"I'm so sorry! It is my fault he's dead!" he told me and I couldn't stop myself from starting crying too.

"Kai, stop blaming yourself, it is not your fault," I tried to conform him.

He shook his head.

"**Please** Hillary, I need to be alone," he pleaded and looked at me in the eye.

I came to stand but I regretted in the last second, I looked at him for a moment, and then I took my jacket off and put it on him.

I knew that I have to stay there and be there for him.

"Kai, I'm not going to go anywhere without you, it will be better if you tell me what your feeling," I told him as I set next to him.

Suddenly he started to laugh but stopped and glared at me.

"Yeah, that was a good one Hillary, don't try to understand me 'cause you never will," he told me as another tear got down his cheek.

"Try me," I told him.

We both looked at the eyes of the other for a few moments; I knew that now he was testing me but I was not going to stop now.

After few seconds he turned away and sighed "Fine," he told me in a whisper.

TBC . . .

* * *

Well, since I did not touch this fic at the last month I do not know how this is . . . please review me and tell me what do you think.

P.s- accept criticism . . .


	11. The Dream

Good day folks and thanks for reading my fic . . . again.

I know the last chapter wasn't something and there are some people that want Rei back for on last chapter, so here it is (and please don't ask me to bring him back again 'cause the only chance it will happen will be if Kai will die . . . and we don't want something like that to happen . . .right?).

Well, this chapter is going to be weird . . . actually, I think I should change the category of this story to fiction, by the way things is twisting in here I should do it (Why can't a story be in three categories??? WHY???).

I will thank for all the people who reviewed me ever at the end of this chapter and will start to do that at the end of every chapter to come.

SO LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 11- The Dream.

**Kai's POV.**

That is a familiar feeling, the darkness all around me . . . and the cold.

Huh? What is that white light? It is so strong; I never sew such white light in my entire life. It is getting closer to me, that is like the light is a gate and it is getting bigger and bigger every second. Hey, wait a sec, there is a figure walking threw the gate; she is getting closer to me every second that passes.

I tried to blink but I found out I can't, it was as if someone was holding my eyes and not letting me get them closed. I looked at myself and almost shouted from what my eyes saw; my entire body was white as a ghost, then I looked at the ground . . . there was no ground; I was flooding in the air and under me I saw . . . myself in a pool of blood and . . . Rei was beside me.

"I don't get it," I said out aloud as I kept looking at the event; it was the same accident Rei died for saving me . . . but what I saw now was different . . . I saw my body in a pool of blood . . . lifeless . . . not Rei's body, Rei was fine.

"So let me explain you," I heard a familiar voice behind me, a sweet and warm voice I could always relax with; I turned around to find my best friend standing there and smiling to me.

"Rei?" I said in disbelief almost as if I was going to start and cry again.

I didn't think twice and hugged him but my body just got threw his.

"Huh?" was the best thing I could get out of my moth; I looked back at him, he still was smiling.

"This may only be a dream but your mind still accept one thing- that I'm dead, that's why you can't touch me," he explained me.

I looked at him in shock, "So this is just a dream?" I asked him, his ember eyes shined in happiness as he nodded.

"Well, not a normal dream, actually it was me who summoned that dream for you so I'll be able to talk to you personally" he said and walked over to me so we could be face to face.

I turned around and lowered my head as I felt how warm tears starting to stream down my cheeks, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around immediately, it was Rei . . . but if I couldn't touch him, how could he touch me? I looked at him confused more then ever, I got ready to open my moth and ask him the question when suddenly he put two fingers on my lips so I won't be able to ask him the question.

"When the time will come you'll understand everything," he whispered into my ear gently and passed his hand threw my hair in a relaxing way.

"Rei . . ." I started saying, but I couldn't continue 'cause he cut me in the middle.

"Listen Kai, can I tell you a little story?" he asked me quietly as he got down to a sitting position; I only nodded and sat down as well.

Rei looked at me for a moment and smiled, and then he took a deep breath and started his story.

"Few years ago in a distant city in Russia two girls decided that they want to go and meat a woman how can tell them the future.

**{A/N: I think that it called medium or something like that.}**

When they entered her place and the first girl was not sure if she wants to do it, the second girl went first. The woman told her that she'd have a good loving family, good job, healthy life . . . etc. The firs girl who was not sure in the start saw that it wasn't so terrible and asked the woman to tell her the future too.

The woman looked at her in a terrified look for a moment, and then she told her that it would be better if she won't. The girl still wanted to hear her future, the woman looked at her for another second and then decided to write a note, when she finished writing it she handed it to the girl and told them to leave now.

The both went out and didn't open the note yet when suddenly the first girl got hit by a car and died, after a few moments her friend decided to take the note and read it, there was only one sentence written on the white peace of sheet- '**_I'm not telling the future to dead people'. _**

That's the end of that story Kai" he told me and looked into my eyes that showed him only my confusion.

He sighed and talking again like he knew what I was going to ask before I ask it "It was her destiny, it couldn't change nothing if the woman told her she was going to die. She was going to die anywhere . . . no matter if it was neither at the street nor at her home," he explained me.

"Plus, the soul know about twelve hours before she's leaving the body and I wanted that if I'm already going to die then it will be in some way that will help someone nor save his life," he added as he kept looking at me.

"I see," I answered him and closed my eyes; that time it was a possible thing to do.

"I still don't get one thing . . . why did you want to summon me to here?" I asked him.

"Well, you're not going to be too thrilled about it but I got into your mind at the first few hours and I sew that you can't stop thinking about that it was you that were supposed to die, but it is not true, I was supposed to die and not you. You should stop blaming yourself for that and get on with your life. If you died at that day instead of me there was another two people who were going to die- me, because it was my destiny and Hillary, well, if you didn't noticed you are almost missing here something that won't come back to your life very quickly," he told me and giggled.

"Huh? Oh, you're talking about that," I whispered sheepishly as I felt blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Come on Kai, we both know that you care about her," he told me as he poked me on the arm.

"Well, I also care about you, but you still don't see me asking you to go out with me to a date," I told him at almost a glare, I never liked people pushing their noses to my business. Thought, it wasn't just an ordinary boy who pushed his nose to my business, he was my best friend and I wanted to share my thoughts and feelings with him. Thought our talks never got to a talk about girls and love, well, actually, he had Mao and Salima in his life . . . I had no one.

Rei smiled and stared at me in an amused look "Listen Kai, I know that at the moment your feelings for her is not more then to a simple friend but if you give her a chance it might change . . . you know want I'm talking about, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but what makes you think that I want to know her better?" I asked him as I tried to figure out what is going on his mind.

"Come on Kai, try it for once, if you won't like it then at least you won't have the guilty feeling you never gave her a chance," he told me.

"I don't think you've noticed it but I'm not a player, I never was and I'll never be. Anyway, perhaps and I'll do it, what am I going to say to her? – "Hillary, what about a 'test' date?" Yeah, like she is going to buy that!" I told him mockingly as a cocky smile appeared on my lips.

Rei only laughed in enjoyment.

"Hey Rei, does this thing that going under us is what was happening if I was dead instead of you?" I asked him interested.

"Yap, but I already told you that so you don't have to watch it," he explained me.

We both just sat there and laughed as we enjoyed our selves for being so relaxed and calm.

"Kai . . ." I heard a voice calling my name from the distant; I turned around to look at Rei just to find him surprised as me. He shrugged his shoulders to show me he didn't understand anything of it as well.

"Kai . . . Kai? KAI!!! WAKE UP ALREADY! KAAAI!!!" the yells got us both to put our hands on our ears.

"You can't mistake on that voice, its Tyson already," I got my conclusions.

"Yeah, they are calling you to wake up," he explained me.

"So this is it? You want to tell me that this will be the last time I'll ever see you again?" I asked him in sorrow.

"Well, yes, this is a goodbye, I won't be able to be with anyone of you until the death," he told me.

"But . . ." I started but suddenly he cut me out in the most unexpected way there could be, first he got closer to me, then he leaned his face towered me and closed him eyes. This time I could close my eyes too in some unexplained way. Our lips touched each other in a magical way; I could really feel happiness in the firs time in my life when it suddenly came of nowhere . . . S-P-L-A-S-H-!-!-!

TBC . . .

* * *

Mewahahahaha!!! If you got what was going at this chapter then I can say that I'm proud of you, I think I twisted it so much I barely understand what am I writing . . . LOL.

The little story in the chapter? I don't own it . . . a friend of mine called- 'Tomer' told it to me few days ago and it made sense to me . . . so I put it in the story. (You are lucky I'm not putting my nightmares in this story too 'cause then you were really freaking out. Here's an example- Remember that when you're a kid your teeth fall? Well, I dreamt once that there's a place where all the kids go and there their eyes fall instead of their teeth! Moreover, when I dreamt this dream I was only eight! Think about what twisted things I can dream at those days when I'm-16!) Well, now to the thanking!

**Chapter 1:**

**Burn to kill assholes like you** : thanks, you were my firs reviewer and I'm happy you liked the first chapter, well, as you see it doesn't have much action at the moment, don't worry, in the future there will be a lot of action-. Well, I updated it as you asked.

**Kais Devil**: Well, you already read the other chapters and you know what happened to Hillary. Yes, Kai and Tyson like her and Kai and Hillary will be a couple, thanks for the idea, as you can see I used it and I will (Kai and Tyson like Hillary so . . . you get the picture.) Well, I updated it as you asked.

**Frostt**: thanks, I'm really happy you like this story and you think it is sounds good, don't worry, I will work at my details. Well, I updated it as you asked.

**Hutchy**: Well, Hillary got . . . you read it so why do I have to write it again? Hahaha . . . well, as you can see there is paring, thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 2**:

**Hutchy**: 1) Hillary is not the daughter of an evil thing . . . but I may be smile 2) LOL well, Kai is Kai and he is only doing what he is the best at- Being cold, heartless, and not caring. I'm a fan of this two too but that's the way I like to start with Kai at the first chapters. Well, I updated it as you asked.

**Midnightmare**: thanks, yes they do.

**?:** Thanks for the idea, I used it and I think it was great, yes, and I will put Kai and Hillary as a couple . . .

**Kais devil**: thanks, don't worry, I'm going to put Kai and Hillary as a couple at the end. I won't put Hillary and Tyson as a couple and defiantly I won't make them all do a threesome LOL.

**Chapter 3**:

**Hutchy**: Yap she explained them everything.

**Kais devil**: LOL, I see you're happy, don't worry, I'll update.

**Sana-chan14/Mary xol**: Okay, it is a Kai/Hillary fic, I already wrote it at this chapter, you got nothing to worry. Well, I updated it as you asked.

**Chapter 4**:

**Sana-chan14/Mary xol**: Read what I wrote above again.

**Chibi-Kari**: thanks, the teddy? Amm . . You can read the other chapters 'cause I just too damn lazy to explain it again -. Yap I already said it is Kai/Hill fic . . . Well, I updated it as you asked.

**Key**: thanks, well, there are some dogs that bit people because that what they taught to do. Well, here is the update.

**Shinjiku**: well, I know it is a Kai/hill fic but Kai and Tyson is going to fight over her so Tyson need to like her, don't he? And yes, he will get heart break . . . but now that I'm starting to think about it, it can be a short heart break 'cause he can fall in live in someone else, don't he?

**Queen of Fantasy**: Hey! You changed you name! I know that that pairing is rocks . . . that's why I putted it there. Yap, that's why she wanted Kai to give Hillary the teddy

Well, I updated it as you asked.

**Chapter 5**:

**Queen of Fantasy**: Thanks, thought it could be nice, LOL, I updated like you asked.

Chapter 6:

**Kais Devil**: I already had.

**Sana-chan14/Mary xol**: Thanks, I know, I'm always writing cute things, I'm the Master at cute stuff starting to laugh like a maniac .

**Chapter 7:**

**?:** It is an angst story! Angst story never end so fast . . . at least not this one. If you want to read about Kai starting to realize he likes her then you'll need to wait at least more 5 chapters from this one . . . I still think it will be much more then 5 chapters.

**Sana-chan14/Mary xol**: Read whatever I wrote to you at the last time.

**Suheil373:** And you know what? You are so right, she is, but don't worry, it won't too long. Well I guess you were right this time too-. LOL I know you are waiting for the fight but this part will be in . . . wow, I can't even think about the number of the chapter because it is so far away . . . but don't worry, it will happen;.

P.s- Thanks, I will remember it to the next chapters and when I'll re- write the chapters that already exist I will change it too.

**Anonymous**: Yeah, me too, that's why I'm writing one. LOL. Hyper people are fun!

**Chapter 8:**

**Chibi-Kari**: I already updated . . . all is left is you to read; I know it is weird if Kai said this sentence, but it is so cute

**Queen of Fantasy**: hahahaha . . . Yeah, I know you want to know . . . so are the other people how reviewed this chapter . . . but now you already know who it is and you can kill me if you want . . . I agree;

**Anonymous**: Hey, why would I want to Kill someone who I still need for the story?

**Kais Devil**: . . . I am not telling and I am not telling! Huh? Oh, I know I'm starting to write stupid things in my replays . . .

**Twincharm:** Thanks, yeah, sorry if it is short, I'll try the others will be longer, read the next chapter and find out who's blood is it . . .

**Hil angel**: sorry, but I can't kill a main character in a story .

**Chapter 9**:

**Queen of Fantasy**: Yap I killed him, I KILLED REI! . . . LOL, don't worry, Kai is not dead; if he was dead I was the one who started to cry like mad.

**Frostt**: I know, I know . . . we already talked about this once so there is no use for writing it again, right?

**Anonymous**: LOL, well, I'm happy too that Rei is dead . . . and now I'm acting like a heartless bustard too, oh, what the heck?

**Hilary lover**: I know I'm evil . . . I was born that way, LOL. Well, actually this one chapter that you read now is for you . . . happy?;

**Chibi-Kari**: Okay, I know that you're one of the sad people around here so I hope that this chapter made you happy.

**Suheil373:** Yeah, I do know what you're meaning, well, if you love tragedy and so this story will have some cute stuff but I don't think I can kill anyone else . . . thought, I think no one will mind if I'll kill Tyson . . .LOL, just kidding. I also think that if Rei nor Kai were really dead I would be depressed.

**Hutchy**: . . . he have to face it someday, don't he?

**Kais Devil**: Well, this is an angst story so it supposed to look like it can't happen, but at the end it always turns out fine . . . so will this story.

**Shaedowe**: Ammm . . . I can't tell you how to choose but normally if you like one of the caricature the most the she will be the one you will be feeling sorry all the time.

**Chapter 10**:

**Phoenix-Roar**: Happy you like it, I love to twist this story, it's fun. Don't worry, here's you update.

**Hilary lover:** No problem, here is the update. I'll try to update more often.

**Queen of Fantasy**: Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't do it longer; so instead, I'm writing this on.

Hope you like it and I'm happy you liked the other chapter too I also love your story ' Chosen: The Lost Soul' it is great.

**Hutchy**: thanks.

**Typhoon14**: thanks, I will.

Thanks guys and please review more;


	12. Wake Up!

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soooooooo sorry!!!

I know I didn't update for a long time . . . but if you had a friend that going to the army in 3 days you would understand that updating while you can't really think about the story is no good . . . I'll update again in 3 days and I promise that the next chapter is going to be much, much, much! Longer then that one. And much, much, much more stuff will be in it.

Thank you guys for reviewing my last chapter and my answers you'll see at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Wake up!**

Kai POV

S-P-L-A-S-H-!

"Huh?" I said in confusion as I felt my body jumping up and almost bombing into someone who was leaning above my body.

I backed off and blinked twice; the brown shiny eyes in front of me blinked twice as well.

"Hillary?!" I jumped away when I got it that our face were so closed to each other's so we could feel each other's breath.

"Kai!" she also jumped away; she didn't understand my reaction.

"What was that noise before?" I demanded more then asked her.

"Oh, that . . ." she said as I saw from the corner of my eye Tyson trying to hide something behind his back.

I sighed and closed my eyes annoyed; they were up to something, I just knew it. I opened my eyes and looked around again, suddenly I shivered. 'Why is it so cold in here?' I asked myself when at the same moment I felt that my clothes where heavier then before . . . after a second I pushed the blanket of me and I figured out why . . . I was wet from head to heels and if that wasn't enough, I felt like someone bang my head in a wall.

"Damn you! What the hell did you do to me?" I yelled at them.

They all took few steppes away from me and looked at me annoyed. 'Wait a sec . . .' I thought to neither myself as I got on something- they were annoyed, they weren't sad nor something near it.

"Hi guys, something happened?" I asked them concerned; they weren't in that mood at the last time I saw them. They all exchanged looks and looked at me; they face expiration changed again into a worried expiration.

Tyson stepped few steps closer to me, sat at my bed and looked into my eyes; then he sighed and closed his eyes, felling into the bed with his hands behind his head like he always did when he didn't know how to express himself.

"Well," he started and paused for a moment, then took a deep breath and bit his lip, almost like he was regretting about something.

"You were sleeping in the few pass days," Max interrupted; he looked different and his happiness wasn't there, his eyes didn't shine in their normal baby blue color but they turned into navy blue color that expressed something else . . . something else that I couldn't put my finger at it.

"And . . .?" I pushed him, I was confused, I knew they wouldn't do such a big deal just because I slept over the few last days.

"Ammm, Rei's funeral was yesterday," he explained me and looked at me in sorrow;

Tyson turned to look at me too now almost like he was expecting from me to yell at him or something.

I only shrugged my shoulders and sighed; I saw that Hillary's eyes winded in surprise.

She could tell that something was different about me now, it seemed like she was the only one who noticed . . . she noticed that I wasn't sad like the others thought I was.

I suddenly remembered what Rei told me in the dream about her . . . like give her a chance or something around it.

'You aren't going to do this, are you?' a small voice from the back of my head asked me . . . I knew that it was the part of my soul as a child that still knew only the things that she was taught in the abbey.

I knew that now it was my diction and nothing from the past could change it . . .

* * *

TBC . . .

Sorry boys and girls if you didn't like it much (if it is because it was short nor if it because it wasn't interesting nor because my writing suck and you don't like the story).

Anonymous- No, this is not a yaoi . . . sorry if the last chapter hurt you in some way . . . Kai got drunk because he wanted to.

Typhoon14- Guess so . . . it was supposed to explain more then have an emotional thing . . .

Phoenix-Roar- LOL see, now you can read the chapter, here is the update.

Hilary lover- I'm happy you like the chapter but Rei ain't gay . . . well, if we're both evil we can take over the world too . . . Mewahahahaha!!! . . . just ignore that last part.

Hutchy- Ammm . . . yap, if he didn't save Kai then the 3 of them would die . . .

ClowSwors-Wielder- Thanks.

Sapphire-spirit- Sorry if I made you confused, Rei did it 'cause he wanted Kai to stop feeling guilty. Here's your update

Queen of Fantasy- LOL, sorry that I made you confused, don't worry, this is Kai/ Hill fic.

I'm happy you like the story thanks . . . here is the update.

Kais Devil- Naaaaa . . . there isn't, I know he is dead and I know this is weird sorry is I made you confused . . . here is the update.


	13. Could Be Worst

Hiiiiii . . . . I know I said I will update in three days but I just could not . . . sorry.

I am feeling sooooooooo bad!!!! I am ill!!!!

Thanks for the reviews the answers will be at the end like always.

In addition, the worst thing is that at those days we got the New Year thing (I am a Jew).

Well, this is the chapter, hope you will like it . . .

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Could Be Worst.**

**Kai's pov**

****

I still was at the hotel room . . . this time I was all alone. All the others decided to go out and try to recover from the last tough week they had. First, they had to go to the hospital for last test with Hillary; all I knew for now about her healing was that it was coming out pretty good. However, they still needed to check that everything is fine.

After that is over, I heard them planning to go out to a movie, and after that even maybe to a restrung . . . that is how things go when Tyson is around.

I, as usual, rejected their invitation and decided to stay at the hotel room alone, I still needed to figure out what happened to me at the last week . . . it all happened so fast and I just could not put all the events together. The worst thing at all of this was that there was a big part at my memory that was missing . . . I knew that it meant that something happened at the last few days but I just couldn't remember it. I also knew that it was at the day Rei died, the last thing I could remember from that day was me walking at the street- all wet from the rain that was dripping on me, holding my guitar that I picked from the hotel room at the way.

Somehow, at the end, I got back to the hotel room. Hillary knew everything that was missing at my memory- she told me that she'll explain me everything the moment she will come back . . . the only problem was that I didn't know when she was coming back . . .

Now, after they all left, I finally had the time to think seriously about what I will do with Hillary. I was thinking about to take her out for a few hours and discover the real her . . . after all this time that we all been together I treated her as a normal person, I was not really interested in her or something, I just knew that she was there and that's was enough for me.

I suddenly remembered that it already happened to me once . . . with the other members of the team two years ago. I almost laughed as I remembered how close I was to drowning at that lake in Moscow.

I sighed as I crossed the room, getting closer to the balcony window and looked out. It seemed to be like the nature was sad . . . the sky were all filled with gray clouds- even the sunlight couldn't be seen trough them, plus, there weren't any birds at the sky, almost like they knew that something bad will happen and they shouldn't be out today. I got my hand closer to the glass of the window and touched it with my fingers . . . it was cold . . . really cold. I automatically pushed my hand over my body, away from the cold.

I stared outside for another few moments when suddenly something small caught my eye . . . it was a little white snowflake that fell from the sky, I immediately looked up as I saw some more of them felling down to the ground and melting as the hit it.

'I hope they got to a warm place by now . . .' I thought to myself as I turn away from the window.

I walked around the room as I suddenly shivered; I rapped my hands around my body without noticing and went to the closet to get some clean clothes . . . a warm shower should do the trick . . .

**Hillary's pov**

I was walking now at the street as the snow started to fell from the sky . . . it's not like I wasn't expecting it . . . but did it has to start now? Why couldn't it wait a few more minutes?

I stopped and looked to the right and the left of the road . . . there was no cars in sight and I crossed it quickly.

I kept walking even fester, a few minutes earlier I walked off the hospital with a grinning face. The doctors told me that everything was fine with me except of few bruises that should disappear in a few weeks but I was free to go . . . I was already prepared to yell at Tyson and enjoy myself when I suddenly remembered that I promised Kai that I'll explain everything to him. Then I just told the others that I rather go back to the hotel room and rest. If I told them the truth they would ask questions that I didn't want to answer.

I passed a block of buildings and then I saw it . . . a tall, white hotel. I looked up and searched for our room . . . it had light in it. It could mean only one thing for me- Kai is there.

**Kai's pov**

I walked out of the shower with a navy blue towel that I rapped around my lower part of the body **A/N:** **This** **is** **a** **Pg-13 duds .** **can't** **go lower** **then that. **I was still wet so I took another towel and dried myself up; I changed into black boxers and throw the towels away.

I looked at the mirror and moved a hand through my two colors of blue hair; a half-naked boy did the same from the second side of the mirror.

I grabbed my clean clothes, walking out of the bathroom and walked to the leaving room when suddenly the entry door opened. I looked at the person in front of me surprised, and then shivered.

"Hillary, close the door already," I told her and put quickly my soft blue pajamas.

Hillary got quickly in and closed the door behind her. She looked at me surprised and embarrassed as I still didn't put the shirt on, I got to see a bit of her reddish face before she turned around to look away from me, but I couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed or because it was cold outside.

"Ammm, you can turn back," I told her when I was all dressed up.

Hillary turned around and looked at the floor, I just sighed and stared at her for another moment, and then I turned my head around to see where the bed is. When I saw it wasn't too far away I just jumped back and landed on it softly.

Hillary raised her look at me and looked surprised from the action that I just did, then she sighed too and took her coat off, she walked away and put it in the closet.

"You know Kai . . . life is not a game," she started saying and I already knew where this is heading to.

"Wrong, life is a one big game . . . god just playing Sims with us," I answered her.

Hillary looked at me confused but then suddenly it turned into a glare "I see the alcohol is still affecting you," she said.

"Alcohol? What are you talking about?" I asked her in almost shock . . . but I felt like I already know the answer to this question.

"Tree days ago, when Rei . . ." she stopped and looked at me like she is asking promotion to continue her sentence "died . . ." she said and paused again but this time she wasn't looking at me . . . it seemed like it wasn't easy for her to say this little two words. "You got drunk," she completed her sentence.

I sighed and felt like something inside of me building my memory again . . . there was few seconded when some picture from that event popped in my head and disappeared . . . not something big when suddenly. . .

* * *

**Flashback**

It was a very cold night, Kai held his brown gaiter, all wet, and shivering, his eyes where wet, like the rest of his body . . . but each thing from other reason.

He was covered in something that he couldn't recognize and a figure was putting it's head on his shoulder.

"Hillary . . ." he started, his voice was broken.

The figure lifted it head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said in almost a whisper.

The figure turned her face that way they both looked into each other's eye as if she was going to say something when suddenly Kai leaned his head forward and closed his eyes.

Kai kissed the figure gently on the lips and as he did he felt his head felling back, bombing into the tree behind him . . . he didn't have the straight to hold himself in a sitting position anymore.

The figure only set there frozen and looked at him weirdly.

There was few seconds of silence and the figure lifted Kai's head away from the tree, they just hugged each other, trying to warm up . . .

**End Flashback**

* * *

I looked into the empty space amazed when suddenly Hillary's voice got me back to the reality.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I only asked if you remember anything from that night," she told me and I saw a red line appearing on her face.

"Ammm . . . no, I don't," I lied.

Hillary didn't answer; she just looked a little disappointed and turned around entering to the kitchen.

I just stared at her as she went . . . I couldn't believe that I actually kissed her on the lips three days ago.

Now I feeling sorry for her even more then at the evening she told me she have feelings for me, now I made her confused more then ever. I have to make her forget me . . . I'm a jerk . . . I don't deserve to be loved . . . 'because at the end I always hurt people in someway . . .

TBC . . .

* * *

Okay . . . this is for now duds . . . I think that from now I'll update once a week at the weekends.

Ammmm . . . please review and tell me if you liked the chapter.

Accept criticism . . . and things that can help me improve my writing if you got any ideas for the story (Example- How will Kai and Tyson fight over Hillary). . . . Write them to me.

I . . . need . . . sugar . . . . .

**Kais devil** - Well, if you read the chapter then you know what he did Here's the update.

**Hilary lover** - Big smile yap, homework are an evil thing . . . I'm happy that you're happy that I'm happy . . . LOL. Thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Well, I updated.

**Phoenix Roar** – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll like the other chapters too. I don't really think that I'm such a good writer . . . after all . . . English is my third language. Okay, here's the update.

**Anonymous** – na . . . you didn't complain . . . at least I don't think that way . . . Anyway, thanks! I'm really glad that you like my story. Here is the update.

**Queen of Fantasy** – LOL, sorry if it was short. Sorry you had to wait another few days for the update.

**Sapphire spirit** – Thanks, ammm . . . sorry it took that much to update again. But thanks for not pushing me- . Here is the update.


	14. Shock

Ammmm . . . . hi? Man, I know I'm not that good at keeping promises anyway, I had a little writing block 'cause I didn't know what to do next but when it was over I had few ways and I didn't really know what to choose . . .

Well, I chose that way 'cause the others just stupid and headed to humor stories . . . never mind, I'll try to update again as soon as I'll figure out if I should make Tyson and Hillary for some of the story or not . . . tell me you're opinion please!

Plus, I thought about a very mushy things for Halloween and Christmas.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14- Shock**

**_Kai's POV_**

It was 8 pm; I sat on my bed and looked at my team members as they all were about to leave clubbing for all the night. As always they asked me to come, and as always, I turned them down.

I looked now towered the bath door that swung open and a brown haired girl went out, I looked at her surprised; she was wearing strapless black shirt that almost looked like she was belonged once to a doll or something around it, she also wore a jeans skirt that almost got to her knees. I looked down at her smooth long legs and saw she also wore different shows- black shows that matched her shirt.

My look moved toward Tyson- his jaw was wide open in surprise as if it was the first time he saw a girl dressed up like that.

I sighed and looked at the blond boy elbowing his friend so he will stop staring.

Tyson closed his mouth and shocked his head to the sides like he was trying to get out a nasty thought, then he looked at the bed where Hillary was sleeping usually; I turned my look to her bed too as I noticed a jeans jacket laying there.

Tyson walked toward the bed and grabbed the jacket, then he walked to Hillary and put the jacked on her, I saw the confusion for a moment, then it disappeared and she just smiled

"That's it," he said and turned around "we're ready to move," he said and started to move toward the door.

Tyson opened the door and let Hillary to go through it first, and then he went out himself. Kenny exits the room right after him . . . first time without his laptop.

"Kai, are you sure you don't want to come?" Max asked me as he was the last one to exit the room.

"Yeah, go without me, I'll be fine," I answered him and stood up to close the door after him.

I leant on the door and slide to sit on the floor after a few moments, man, why cannot I go and have fun like them. It is not as if it will kill me or something.

I remembered again that I promised Rei I will give Hillary a chance . . . but I might make her confused more then ever . . .

There were another two days left to our vacation in that hotel . . . another two days before each one of us will go back and live his own life again . . .

I already knew that Max would return to his mom in America. Tyson, Kenny and Hillary will probably return to their hometown.

And I?

Well, I don't really know what I am going to do with my life in another two days. I already know that this year I want to go and learn in a public high school like the others, why the hell will I want to go to an only- boy's school again.

However, I did not know the place where I was going to stay . . .

'I can always go back to leave with my grandfather,' a thought suddenly popped in my head.

I thought about it for another few moments and found out that it wasn't that bad idea. If I was going to leave in there then I will be able to see Tyson, Kenny and Hillary more often . . . after all, his house wasn't that far from theirs . . .

I folded my arms and put them around my chest as the thought about Hillary hit me again.

Man, why did Hillary fell in love with me? I knew that few of the girls that I met in my life hated me . . . most of my time I didn't really notice that they were there! I suddenly remembered what I told her in the hospital at the night after Rei died. If she liked me after all those things I said to her then it meant the opposite from the things I told . . . yelled about her at the hospital. Nevertheless, I don't really know if she still likes me, do I?

I needed to make up my mind what will I do with her . . . letting the time to do its own sounding like a nice idea . . . huh, why not?

With all that thoughts in my head I started to feel how my eyes getting heavier from every second that passed, it was very warm and comfortable . . . I fell asleep.

_**Normal POV**_

It was a peaceful melody, which now played in the room- a ring of a mobile phone.

Two crimson eyes blinked in the darkness and the figure tried to find out from where the sound was coming from. She looked all around her.

A few moments later the figure noticed a ray of light coming from an item that now was lying on the desk.

The figure got quickly up and grabbed the phone in one hand.

"Hello?" the figure asked confused as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"KAI!" a voice squawked into the phone, the two toned blue haired boy got the phone away from his ear for not becoming deaf.

"Kenny, come down," Kai told the boy on the other side of the phone.

"Kai, come quick to the park that's next to the hotel," Kenny yelled in panic into the phone.

"Please hurry up," Kai heard the brown haired girl voice yelling hysterical.

"What happened??!" Kai asked Kenny as he himself became worried about what was going out there.

"Just come quick! You'll see!" Kai heard Kenny's voice telling, then there was a sound of someone whining in the background and right after of that came the sound of a deadline sound.

Kai looked at the dead phone in his hand in shock, that didn't sound like that was something good going in there . . . he knew his friend were in problem . . . he had to help them.

Without thinking twice, he threw the phone on one of the beds in the room and crossed the room in speed of light, grabbing his black jacket on the way.

He closed the door after him with a slam and ran through the corridor as he almost bombed into few people in the way. He got to the elevator and punched the batten- almost breaking it. It was the first time he was in such panic . . .

His friends were in trouble and that whine he heard at the background . . . he could swore it was Hillary's voice.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, he started to run again, this time much faster.

After he got out of the hotel, he ran a few streets and jumped over few benches on the way.

The streets contained only few people . . . again; it was a late hour of the night but Kai did not know exactly what she was.

Finally, when he got to the park he scanned it quickly and noticed a group of people in the distance.

He started to get closer as he suddenly noticed the brown haired boy and girl standing behind a tree, looking terrified and scared. The girl's dress had few cuts and stains of red color that Kai recognized as blood.

Next to them laid the blond haired boy with closed eyes . . . most of the chances were that he was unconscious . . . although he had something that looked a nosebleed.

He looked to the other side as he noticed a group of four boys, three of them stood up and beaten up the fourth boy whom was laying on the ground- bleeding hardly as the other three kicked him together.

"T- Tyson . . ." the word escaped of the shocked boy mouth that stood there- unable to move.

**TBC . . .**

Yeah, I know it was short but I already wrote the next chapter and I need to decide if Ty and Hill will be dating or not . . .

If you answer to me quick then there a good chance I'll update tomorrow.

Please write me what you think and I'll just choose to do what the most of you want . . .

Now . . .

**Hutchy – **Yeah, I know. . . I also agree to that sentence . . . Kai may be look poor now but don't worry, at the end everyone will be happy.

**Kais devil- **I guess that if you read this chapter than you know what Kai will do . . . anyway, I think Kai and Tyson will fight in both ways . . . but it will take time till they'll fight over her . . .

**Hilary's lover**- yeah, I know, I did it from Hillary's POV and I didn't write all the things that happened when he was drunk . . . I like to do things more in the Kai's POV so I didn't let you know until Kai knew. Sorry I didn't update soon but I think that most of the chances will be that I'll update tomorrow.

**Queen Of Fantasy**- Like mushy stuff? Well, you'll get many of that stuff in the next chapters when I'll write about Halloween. Please update your story as soon as you can. . . but not before the exam . . . like you said, you need to pass it with flying colors.

**Neko- **Finally someone how really noticed the dog thing. I also like animals and I also don't think it was fair . . .

**Aralda- **Here is the update , hope you like it.


	15. Fights

WoW! This day was the weirdest day of my life! Remember the first episode of V-Force? I had almost the same day that Ty had! Man . . . a few month ago my classmate told me that I look and act like a Manga/Anima character . . . like I said before- weird!

Don't worry, at the end Tyson and Hillary won't date . . .

* * *

**CHAPER 15- Fights**

_**Kai's POV**_

I looked in shock as I saw Tyson being beaten up by three ugly bullies, they all looked as they were group that acted as devils**(A/N: there are real people that think that the devil sent them so they . . . well, they don't do nice things . . . they have a name but I don't really remember it.)**

I looked at one of them- bold, many scars and cuts, short blond hair and he probably was stupid.

I suddenly felt my fingernails cutting my flesh as it made it to bleed, I wasn't controlling myself anymore, I was blinded by rage . . . I started to shake.

Without thinking much, I just started to run towards the blond guy and jumped on him with a kick when I was close enough.

I saw as he flew few feet away from me and landed on the ground with a 'crash'; his two friends stopped kicking Tyson and looked at me surprised, Tyson raised his head to look what just happen.

"Kai . . ." he said in almost a whisper as he tried to stand up.

"Tyson, stay down," I told him as I started to move toward the other two boys that now were laughing at me.

"You better run kid, unless you want to end up like your little friend on the ground," one black haired guy told me as I came to stand near them.

The idiot I hit before started to stand and when he did, he rubbed his head with painful expiration

"You're so dead kid," he told me as he pointed his finger at my direction.

'Great, the jerk is back to his feet,' I thought to myself as I spat on the ground.

"Leave," I told him in a dark voice that surprised even me . . . I never thought I could get to that tone, maybe I'll just quit beyblading and start a solo career . . . yeah right.

The idiot looked at me with a stupid look on his face and then at the other two guys that I was standing next to me, he looked as he was trying to get a back up on something . . . I guess it worked 'cause after few moments he nodded and started to step near me.

"You're mine," he said and punched the air as if thought it might scare me or something.

Then he started to run toward he and threw his fist to my face, I moved away quickly and escaped it. Then his body continued felling down so I used the opportunity to do my move. . .

Without letting him time to react I took my knee up and it hit him in the guts, his face suddenly had the expiration of real pain and he let out a little scream. Then he just fell to the ground and held his stomach and moved from side to side.

'What a coward,' I thought to myself as I looked at him rolling and whining on the dirty ground- picking up dust.

"Wow bob, he beat you down in only one move," one of two boys told the idiot that now was on the ground.

"Get him," the idiot said through creaking teeth as he was still on the ground.

I turned around to look at them and I was surprised to find out a scared look on their faces . . . they weren't going to fight me, they were only cowards!

"Forget it," one of the guys told him as he started to shack in fear, "We aren't fighting this guy," the second guy told him and they both started to run away without looking back.

"Cowards! Come back!" the idiot on the ground yelled after them.

I walked over to him and lent over, I looked into his eyes and was pleased to see that he was scared.

"You better run away too unless you want me to paint you in my favorite colors- red, blue and black," I told him and saw how he started to shake.

"Boo," I said quietly and enjoyed to see how he started to run for his life.

I turned around and I helped Tyson to stand up, suddenly we both heard some voices coming from behind us and before anyone of us could turn around a body jumped over us and hugged us both.

"Hillary?" I heard Tyson's voice asking her in surprise and then hugged her too.

I escaped Hillary's grip and let them huge each other, though I felt somewhat weird at the moment as I watched the both of them huge but I couldn't tell why so I just ignored the feeling.

I looked at Kenny that was with the unconscious Max, I hurried up next to him.

"Now, can you explain me what happened here?" I asked Kenny as I helped him to drug Max to the bunch; we laid him down.

I turned around as I heard Tyson and Hillary's footsteps behind me; I looked at them waiting for answers.

"I thought you were clubbing tonight," I told them.

"Well-," Kenny started but Tyson cut him off.

"We did go to the club this night but when those idiots came in and started with Hillary so we decided to get out and go to the park . . . but they came after us anyway. At first they were talking just trash so we ignored them but then the blond guy got a knife out and tried to cut Hillary's dress off. It happened to cut Hillary on the way too as you see," he told me and paused so I'll be able to see Hillary's shape. She wasn't that hurt, only few shallow cuts and turned dress, but I still felt angry . . . how did they dare?!

"When I saw this I stood up for her, they pushed me to the ground so Max got into the fight and as you see one of the guys punched him in the nose and smashed his head till he lost his conscious. Then Kenny called you and, well . . . I guess you know the rest," Tyson finished to explain me and looked at me.

"Thanks," he told me after a few moments of staring; I just nodded as replay.

"Aaaa . . ." we all suddenly heard a soft moan; we all looked down to find the blond haired boy waking up.

"Max!" the all called excited together.

Kenny and I helped the blond boy up, I saw from the corner of my eye Tyson grabbing Hillary's hand, Hillary looked confused at him but didn't say a word. Then they both started to walk behind to us.

"Kai," she called my name, I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her and looked into her brown- honey eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering. Tomorrow is the last day of our vacation her and I want that we all do something together . . . that's including you," she told me.

"Does he has to come . . . he's no fun," Tyson complained and suddenly started to chuckle as he got an elbow into his ribs from Hillary.

I smiled as I saw both of the arguing and Max and Kenny started to laugh.

Finally, it ended by them standing back to back. .. However, they were smiling. .

After awhile we all started to go back to the hotel, Tyson didn't stop talking about the fight.

Hillary just couldn't stop telling us how irresponsible it was for me, Tyson and Max to fight them but she shut up really quickly after Max reminded her that because of her the fight began.

"Kai, are you sure you didn't get hurt?" Hillary asked me for the fifth time that night and tried to check my body to find cuts.

"I'm fine," I answered her, getting annoyed from all her questions.

I looked at Tyson for a moment- he looked at the blond boy I was carrying on my back with desperation in his eyes . . . I already knew what was passing in his mind. I knew he felt responsible for the boy's condition . . . but he wasn't!

After we all got to the back to our room, Hillary and Kenny washed and cleaned the injuries and cuts of the both boys, whom set on the carpet- talking about the fresh memories.

I looked at the clock that was standing on the edge of the desk; it was already 4:10 am.

My thought been suddenly cut off by Tyson's complains . . . what a sissy guy!

After Kenny and Hillary finished cleaning their injuries and covered it with bandages, Kenny and Max went to bed while Tyson entered to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

I looked at Hillary for a moment and found it surprising that she was looking now at my hair for unexplained reason, she stepped few steps near me and reached her hand to my hair.

"Hi! What are you doing?!" I protested confused as I felt her hand going through my hair.

"Relax, I just got a leaf out of your hair, that's all," she said and showed me her palm with a brown- yellow leaf in it.

"Aaaa . . ." was the best replay I could manage to get out of my mouth at the moment.

We just stared at the other eyes, she seemed like she was searching something in mine . . .

However, I couldn't tell what . . .

There was a relaxing silence around us and suddenly I felt like I might fell asleep in a second . . . but . . . there has to be a but, otherwise it was perfect . . . in this nothing perfect in this world . . .

"Hillary," we both suddenly heard a voice coming from behind us.

I looked to the doorway of the bath to find an annoyed Tyson looking at us.

"I think you better get a bath now," Tyson told Hillary and walked away from the door so she will be able to pass through.

I saw Hillary nodding in agreement from the corner of my eyes and she walked to her closet to take some clean clothes. Then she entered to the bathroom and Tyson and I heard the locking –'click' after a few moments.

I turned my look toward Tyson now and was surprised to find out that he was glaring at me, I raised an eyebrow and he just walked away without saying a thing . . . weird . . .

**TBC . . .**

* * *

**Shooting-star88**- Okay, they won't be dating, thanks for reviewing, I'm happy you like my story, there was my update.

**Chibi kari**- LOL, well, I think that's a funny thing for Tyson being a gentleman so let's go with the other guess. Anyway, I know I've got grammar/spelling mistakes but English is my third language and I'll try to fix it if you give me an example.

**Huchy-** Well, if you read the chapter then you know now who attacked them

**Kais devil-** LOL, fine Hill and Ty won't be dating. Kai and Hill will end up together . . . can't tell more for now. Hope you liked my update.

**Queen Of Fantasy-** Haaaaaayyy!!! Hope it went well, why should anyone cry because of exam? It just papers with mark . . . an important paper with mark . . . but still . . .

Anyway, I'm happy you updated your story, I started to read it and I'll finish reading it on Sunday 'cause now I had to go to the weekend to my big family visit . . . I hope you liked the kick, though it was only one kick. OMG you're in only girl's school? In my country I don't really think that there are schools like those, but I do know my mom learned in a school like that when she was little (then she lived in Russia) but she still mat a nice guy . . . at age 26 . . . LOL never mind . . . Happy you liked the chapter, hope you liked this chapter as well .The Halloween chapter might come in another 3-5 chapters, I don't really know. I'll always be here for you too.

P.s- this was the longer review I ever got . . . LOL


	16. Last cuts before happiness

Hi guys! Sorry if I'm not updating as soon as I used to, but at least when I do the chapters is longer then it used to be. I don't really know if this chapter is good but I think it will be the last time someone will get hurt badly.

I actually started to draw a picture for this story and when I'll publish it on the web I promise I'll give you the link for it.

It's somewhat weird to say that but now I think I can write more about Hillary's feelings about the heartbreak (something similar happened to me at the weekend . . .).

Well, here's the chappy, hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16- Last cuts before happiness.**

_**Kai's POV**_

It was the last day that we spent here together, I remember Hillary trying to convince me to be with them at this day, well I don't really know why or how, but I agreed to go with them. However, even I didn't expect it to be on the beach!

After the last night, we all were spent and tiered . . . except for Hilary, she had too much adrenalin in her blood from the last night. How? Well, this question no boy can answer, that's something that only girls can explain. I only know that whatever the reason is, that also has a connection to why there are only girls in the cheerleaders groups . . . you won't see a boy jumping, dancing, and singing at the same time- never!

We somehow got to the beach before 4 o'clock and set up our things there.

Few girls stared at me after I got off my clothes and I happened to wear only my black swimming trunks; I hated that kind of attention.

I looked now at Hillary that wore a baby blue swimming suit with lavender flowers on it.

'Cute,' a thought came into my mind; I shock my head to the sides to get this thought out of my mind.

Max wore green swimming trunks and Kenny wore brown swimming trunks. I looked at them both as Max tried to drag Kenny with him to play, Max always had something to do wherever he was. When I woke up this morning he was already planning to building sand castles, playing volleyball, getting tanned . . . he even started to plan his lunch!

I sighed as I remembered that Tyson glared at me at the last night, I still couldn't figure out why.

I searched the beach after him when suddenly found the navy blue haired boy who wore dark blue swimming trunks next to Hillary- rubbing sun tan lotion on her back.

Well, whenever he got there, he got there quick . . .

I felt weird for a second but it disappeared as someone suddenly poked me on the arm, I turned quickly to find myself face to face with a girl that looked like she was around 8 years old.

She had blonde long hair and blue aqua eyes that looked at my crimson one. I blinked in surprise; she blinked as well.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, trying not to be rude.

The kid looked like she was going to cry and her lower lip started to shake.

"I lost my big brother . . . I came here with him and he got to the water but he didn't came back," she explained me in a quit voice with tears streaming down her cheeks. Normally a kid in her age will start to scream and whine, but she didn't, she only stood there and looked at me hopeless.

"When did he got into the sea?" I asked the girl as I jumped on my legs.

I really don't know what happened to me at the last few years after Tyson and the others saved me from the frozen lack, but somehow I started to be more aware to people surrounding me . . . and I just had to help anyone who was in some kind of danger.

"An hour ago," she told me; I gasped, then what the hell was she doing until now? Building sand castles??!

"Did you tell someone else?" I kept asking her in a calm voice as possible.

"No," she answered.

Shit, it wasn't good . . . it wasn't good at all!

I looked to the sides; there wasn't anyone who could help us in sight.

I noticed that Tyson and Hilary started to star at me.

"Kai, something happened?" I heard Hillary's voice asking me but I didn't answer.

"Hi kid, in which direction did your brother go?" I asked her.

"That way," she told me and pointed at a spot in the sea with her finger.

"Tyson, Hillary," I called them; the both of them looked at me.

"Call the coast guards, tell them that there someone missing and might be drowning," I told them as I started to run towards the sea, I was going to search him myself as well.

The blonde girl looked at me go, she was scared . . .

"Max, Kenny!" I called them from the distant; they turned around to look at me.

"Watch this girl," I shouted as I pointed at the kid.

I saw in the corner of my eye Hillary and Tyson starting to run to find help, I turned around and entered the water.

I felt sharp rocks cutting my legs and cussing it to bleed but I ignored it . . .

_**Tyson's POV**_

I looked at Kai running to the sea leaving a small little girl behind, he called for Max and Kenny to look after her, I looked at all the things around me confused. I still didn't get what was going around of me.

"Come on Tyson, we need to call the coast guards!" I heard Hilary's voice calling me and pulling me from my frozen standing.

I looked at her and nodded; we both started to run fast as we could.

I really didn't know what was going on, I just ran after Hilary and looked at her . . .

"Do you understand what is going on?" I asked her still a bit confused, though I already could guess what was going on . . .

"You heard Kai, he told us that someone might be drowning at the moment," she told me in a voice with panic.

I stopped in my place; Hilary stopped in her place as well and looked back at me.

"What happened?" she asked me concerned.

"I'm going with Kai," I told her as I turned around and was about to run when suddenly I felt her grabbing my hand.

"I'm not letting you go there in such situation," she told me and pointed on my body that had a lot of red marks and cuts.

"Leave me Hilary, I'm going, I'm going to prove you that I can be as good as Kai" I told her and regretted those words as they left my mouth.

"What? What are you talking about? You don't need to prove me nothing! Why do you want to prove yourself to me?" she asked me all those questions together.

I sighed and looked at her sadly; she still didn't get it . . . and I wasn't going to tell her a word about my feelings, not now, and not ever. I knew well she looked at me as a friend and she loved Kai. I also knew that Kai would only hurt her in the end, maybe he already did. I still remembered the night Rei had died, Kai yelled at Hilary . . . and the look on her face after he slammed the door behind him was unforgettable.

I looked into her confused honey eyes; I just didn't know what to answer her.

"Never mind," was my replay for her, I turned around and started to run towered the place where the coast guards were.

I saw Hilary's shadow after me, she just ran after me without a word.

I didn't want Hilary to get hurt because of Kai; I knew she still had feelings for him. I needed to get Kai away from her as fast as possible; maybe if she wouldn't see him for sometime she'll forget him . . .

_**Max POV**_

Kenny and I where now with the little girl waiting for a miracle . . .

I patted the girls head in pity; most of the chances were against her brother . . .

"Max look, they're coming back!" I heard Kenny's voice yelling from behind of me.

The girl and I looked up to see Tyson and Hilary running with another group of people that half of them was paramedics.

The girl looked at them with begging wet eyes, I felt as if I was going to start and cry myself.

"Did Kai come back already?" Hilary asked us, as she was close enough to us so we could hear her question.

Kenny shook his head to the sides as a replay.

That wasn't good, Kai left a half hour ago, and he still didn't come back . . .

I saw the little girl looking at the sea for several moments with blank look; she saw something . . .

"Hey! Here they are!" yelped the little girl as she escaped my grip and started to run towered Kai who only left the sea- wet and hurt. We and the other group of people started to run too.

I saw Kai lowering the boy on his back to the sand and making him to lay on his back as he stopped the girl from getting too close to her big brother.

I looked at the pale boy, who laid on the sand unconscious, I saw how his chest rose up and got down . . . he was breathing! His wet blond hair covered his eyes and his mouth was wide open- gasping for air.

My attention was turned to Kai and the girl in his hands, Kai didn't let her go to see her brother but he also didn't stop telling her that he's alive.

"Let me go! I want to see my brother!" the girl yelled at him as she kicked the air.

"He's fine, you'll be able to see him later," Kai managed to get out of his mouth as the little girl tried to escape Kai's grip, but Kai just was too strong for her.

"Kai, are you alright?" I heard Hilary's voice asking him from behind me.

Kai only nodded in replay as he tried to take the girl away from the paramedics.

One of the people near the boy got near Kai and the girl, he lowered himself for her and told her that her brother is fine but he will be needed to get to the hospital. Then he looked at Kai whom wasn't in too good shape.

"What happened?" he asked Kai.

Kai left his grip from the girl and let her run to her brother, and then he stood there for few moments with numb expiration on his face.

"Shark," he managed to get the word out of his mouth.

I looked at him in horror as my jaw swung open and I heard a small scream behind, probably it was Hilary.

Well at least it explained why he had such a deep cut on his back; no one noticed the cut except for me . . .

I looked at his big cut until he mate my gaze; he shook his head to the sides as he tried to tell me that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about what I saw.

He moved quickly and grabbed his shirt, which was not lying too far from us, then he put it on him so no one will be able to see the cut. I looked at him depressed; he didn't look at me back. Kai just picked up his things and started to go away from all the people who started to gather around us to see what happened.

I looked at him confused as I noticed from the corner of my eye that I wasn't the only one who was looking at him, Hilary also stared at him as he walked away from us . . .

_**Kai's POV (Again...)**_

I starter to walk away from everyone in the beach back to the hotel room, the thing that happened to me today wasn't a thing I wanted to share with anyone. I was scared and it was the main reason why I didn't want anyone to know . . .

I never liked sharks, and when I found the kid in the water, he wasn't exactly drowning . . . just white shark surrendered him. My leg was bleeding from the sharp rocks, which cut me before . . . that wasn't good.

We both were in really deep water; the coast was far . . . maybe too far for us to escape from that giant monster . . .

I remembered myself yelling to the kid so he'll swim to the coast as I noticed the shark starting swimming towered me.

Somehow, when he was near me I managed to push my leg into his eye, but sadly, his second eye still could see me. When he was spinning in the water from pain his huge body slammed into my back, it made a large and deep cut on my back. It also made me fly few feet in the air . . .

When I landed in the water, I could see the kid near me; I grabbed him and started to swim towered the coast as quick as possible . . .

That was all I could remember now from that event . . .

I looked at my front, somehow I got to the hotel without even noticing . . . I just entered the hotel and headed to my room as suddenly someone grabbed me by my shirt; I stopped in place and turned around slowly.

Now I stood face to face with Mr. Dickenson, great, what he needed now?

"Yeah?" I asked him angrily, I didn't have the time to hear his bullshit . . .

"Kai, I just wanted to let you know that you all should be at the lobby in another three hours with your bags packed as you ready to go. Plus, I asked your grandfather and he said he agrees to take you back," he said and with that he turned to leave.

'Great, just great! If my grandfather agreed so easily it meant only one thing- he needed me for something," I thought to myself as I got another few steps to the front and grabbed the handle- turning it to the left. With the 'click' it made I pushed the door and it reviled the large room.

I entered the room and slammed the door behind me.

I took of my shirt and was ready to through it on the floor when suddenly something about it caught my eye, it was her colour, when I wore it on the morning it was white . . . yeah, even I wear white sometimes . . .

Now it was almost all coloured in red, was my wound so deep?

It was bad; I was losing lots of blood! Maybe I needed help, but even if it is true, I'll never ask it. I was not born weak! . . . Still, will I be okay? Losing so much blood in one time is not a good sign . . .

**TBC . . .**

* * *

Well . . . what do you think kids? Did you like the chapter? Hope you did, anyway, if you got suggestion or you want to criticism then just push the little button at the end of the page.

**Shooting- star88- **LOL yeah, they're going to fight over her in the next chapters too I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. Well thanks for reviewing.

**Hutchy- **Well, as you can see I put Tyson's POV in this chapter. Is it fine or should I change it somehow? If you got other suggestions for this story, I'll be happy to hear them.

**Anonymous- **Thanks, I'm happy you like this story, you shouldn't be sorry, I'm just glad you like the story so far.

**Kai's devil- **I'm happy too to update this story. LOL I like Kai and Hillary as a couple too (that's why I'm writing this story). Here was my update, hope you liked it

**Chibi- Kari- **LOL happy to hear that my spelling is that bad, I'll try to do better. Anyway, it's really can be fanny to see Tyson glaring at Kai in the show . . . too bad he don't have a reason to do that. I'm happy you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one too.

**Queen of fantasy / queenie- **thanks, I'm so happy now, just one problem . . . I've got an I.C.Q . . . not messenger. My dad took the oldest computer he could find in our home and put the internet in there (to protect my computer and his from viruses) so the MSN can't work there. If you can download an i.c.q, it will be great (It's almost like MSN just there some things you can't do there (see and hear the person you're talking with), plus, i.c.q doesn't work on e- mail address.

My i.c.q number is- 178851824, hope we will be able to talk soon.

**SweetStealer-** Yap, I killed Rei . . . Happy you liked my story, thanks for the review.


	17. Back home

I back again! And for unexplained reason I'm happy! I guess I just ate too much sugar today . . .

Any way, here is the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Back home**

_**Kai's POV**_

Yap, it finally happened- I got back 'home'. Without talking much I just got up to my room and threw my bag to my bed as I slammed the door behind me.

Here I was, back at my room, nothing had changed since I left this place two years ago.

It was a large room painted in navy blue color. It also had a huge bed standing next to the right wall and a computer standing on the desk near the window. I looked at the shelf which was loaded with different books, next to it was another shelf, but this time it had my beyblads and trophies.

In the rest of the room there was- T.V, closet, few pictures, stereo, scanner and all the computer stuff, other stuff and the special corner . . . there was something missing there . . .

I slammed my hand on my forehead as I noticed that the thing that was missing was on my back, yes, it was my guitar. I stepped few steps to the corner and placed my guitar in it place.

Then, without knocking, without asking permission someone opened the door and got inside my room. I grinded my teeth; I hated it when people entered my room without asking.

"Yes?" I asked the person, trying not to be too rude.

"Kai," my grandfather's voice answered me and I turned around quickly to star at him.

I just looked at him for another few moments; he didn't change a bit. His eyes still were cold and emotionless.

We looked at each other's eyes for another second before I turned my back at him and stared at the wall in front of me.

"Kai, as you know, there is a reason why I let you stay here," he started telling me in his cold voice and I sneered in replay; he ignored me.

"Listen Kai, here the dial. All you have to do is to do the favor I'll ask you now and you will be able to stay here as long as you want. If you refuse to do it then you don't have anything to do here," he told me calmly, though I was starting to shake. I felt rage boiling inside of me but I kept it down and only nodded in replay.

"Fine, let's hear you," I told him, trying to control my anger.

"That's the dial grandson. There's a Halloween party at the house of a son of a business man, the brat is at your age. All you need to do is to be there," he paused as he looked at my back. I nodded as a sign that I understood everything he said so far.

I was surprised for a moment, was that all? It wasn't that hard thing to do . . .

"But," he started, I sighed, I knew that there's got to be a but somewhere, or else it would be too easy.

"It is a dancing party, so you need to bring a girl to dance with you," he told me as my eyes winded in horror. I turned around in speed of light; my face had scared expiration on it.

"What?!" I yelped in disbelief, this couldn't be true, I must have heard him wrong or something.

"I said that you going to need to bring a date with you," he repeated and he looked into my eyes dangerously.

My jaw dropped in shock . . . . It couldn't be happening to me . . .

"But that's not all, this is going to be a Halloween party so you both got to wear costumes," he said and I saw on his face that he was pleased to see the funny expiration on my face.

"Since this party is important for my reputation you'll need to wear the costumes I picked for you," he continued as a smile spread on his lips, I only blinked in confusion.

"And what that will be?" I asked him mockingly.

"A prince and a princess costumes," he explained me, I looked at him blankly.

There was no way I was going to wear that kind of costume for a dance party and dance with some slut that my grandfather picked for me!

"And about your date . . . I already decided who it will be. For not making you're life too miserable I thought it will be alright if you go with that friend of yours. What was her name again? Hilary I think," he told me.

Not making my life too miserable he said?! He didn't have a clue what was going on between the two of us! He is only going to ruin our friendship! Moreover, dating a girl that got a crash on you won't improve the situation for any of us.

"You can't," I managed these two words out of my mouth.

My grandfather stared at me confused.

"Why?" he asked me.

"She wouldn't agree," I lied.

"She already did," he told me.

"No way," I whispered to myself, I turned to looked at the window to see the reflection of the old man behind me.

"You want me to cancel?" he asked me worriedly.

I only shook my head to the sides, he already got me to enough trouble, and I didn't need any more.

"I'll handle it, just tell me when and I'll do it," I told him quietly.

"Well, since Halloween is in another two days," he said and paused, he shouldn't say no more, I already got the hint. I looked at my grandfather's reflection from the window and I saw him turning around to exit the room.

"In another two days at 7 pm," he told me and closed the door behind me. I sighed and let my body fell onto the bed, I was in deep shit! How will I face her tomorrow? What will I tell her? God, why did my grandfather have to be such a jerk???

I rolled to the other side of my bed and looked at my clock that showed that the hour was 7 pm.

'I should unpack my bag now and take a shower,' I thought to myself tiredly as I got up to my feet and started to open my bag. My back suddenly ached; my cut from yesterday wasn't getting any better . . .

_**Hilary's POV**_

"Hill, who was it?" I heard Tyson's voice asking me as I put the phone back to his place.

I looked at him with empty look, I just didn't feel right to tell him that it was one of Kai's servants and that Kai asked me to date him in two days. I looked down from my window as I saw a car getting closer to my house every second, it was them . . .

I didn't look at Tyson back and I just exit the room and darted downstairs to open for them the door; I heard Tyson's footsteps behind me. My mom turned her head from the kitchen door to check what that noise was.

The door bell suddenly ringed, "I'll get it!" I shouted so the whole house could hear.

I ran to the door and slammed in open as if I was mad. There was a man with a black suit that held a large white box. The man looked at me for a few moments, "are you the girl named Hilary?" he finally asked me.

"Yes sir," I answered him and nodded; I saw Tyson's shadow behind of me.

"This is for you," he said and handed me the white box. Tyson looked at the box confused.

I took the box as the man started to walk away, then I closed the door behind him.

"What is that?" I heard Tyson's voice asking me.

"Well," I said and sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Kai asked me for a date!" I yelped in his ear as I jumped up and down from happiness. For unexplained reason Tyson didn't look too happy from what I said, but I just ignored him. No one could ruin this happy moment for me.

"When?" he just asked as his eyes turned cold.

"In another two days, why?" I asked him confused.

Tyson just looked at his feet, and then, without a word he walked over the door- opened it and got out. I blinked in surprise; what was that all about?

**TBC . . .**

* * *

Yeah, I know it wasn't as long as the last one . . . and the next chapter will be somewhere the same. But the chapter after him will be LONG!!! Really LONG . . . want to know why? Well, it will be the Halloween chapter of course! ( yeah, I know Halloween was yesterday . . . but I guess I just couldn't make it on time). 

**Queen of fantasy-** LOL, don't worry, Kai and Hilary will end up with each other like I promissed. Thanks, I'l glade you like my story. As you see I already got half of an idea for the Halloween chapter . . . but I need you're help in what will happen at the party. (I got a very cute way for them to get to this party) If you got something to enter the story I'll be pleased to hear. I will be very happy to hear your idea, my e- mail is: v n 1 4 1 2 4 n e t v i s i o n. n e t. i l (I did a space from each namber and letter but you shouldn't)

Waiting to hear from you again.

**Shooting star88- **I'm happy you liked it. Well, Kai left . . . but it doesn't mean they won't see each other for the rest of the story wink the wound thing will appear again at the next chapters . . . but Kai will be all right at the end.

**Hutchy**- Yap, someone will, but not too soon. Thanks for reviewing

**Kai's devil**- I'm happy that you're happy Well, Kai won't really ask her help but she will find out about it anywere . . . here was the update, hope you liked it


	18. Leave her!

Hi people, I hope you're feeling okay (I'm ill again ) Remember April? Well, sorry but I have to bring her back for some time ( you'll find out why in this chapter). I'm sorry if you got to wait for my updates for so long time . . . but I need to do lots of thing at the same time -school, trip, vodka (What can I do, technically I'm Russian so I supposed to drink that kind of stuff), etc. Well, hope you'll love this chapter, it is not my best . . . but I can promise that the next one will be better. The main reason for that is that it is not my idea, it's ' queen of fantasy' idea. Thanks girl, you helped me a lot!

So let us start with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18- Leave Her!**

_**Kai's POV**_

Tomorrow . . . it was supposed to be tomorrow . . .

I layed on my bed with my hands behind my head and my eyes closed. Many thoughts had passed through my poor mind at the last 24 hour- should I go? What will I tell her? How will she react? . . . Boy, why did I care???

A knock was heard in my room; "come in," I answered in a bored voice.

"Mr. Kai," a voice said as the door was opened gently and a woman came in.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked the servant as I rolled over the bed so I could be able to see her.

The house cleaner wore white suit with blue costume underneath, she also had a funny hat on her head.

"A boy named 'Tyson' is willing to see you. He is waiting for you at the lobby," she said and bowed in front of me, then, without adding a word, she turned around and left the room.

I just sat there and looked at the empty space with blank expiration. Tyson was here . . . why??? Without thinking more about the subject, I jumped on my legs and left the room too. When I was in the corridor, I just ran through it and darted all the way in the stairs.

I jumped over the last three stairs and landed perfectly on the colorful carpet.

I rose my head up and looked strait at Tyson's figure that was standing in front of me; his face had annoyed expiration . . .

"Hi, what-" I was cut off before I could finish my question by a fist that was thrown toward my face; I blocked it and looked at Tyson confused, what was up with him?

He only glared at me and threw another fist over me; I blocked this one too.

I made a quick move and held his two hands so he would not be able to try to punch me again.

"Do you mind to explain yourself?" I asked him in dangers voice; he tried to get rid of my grip but without any success. When he understood that, there was no way for him to get free from my grip he kicked me, my eyes winded in surprise. I kicked him back- my kick made him fall to the ground and now I could be above him.

"Now, explain me what's up, would you?" I asked him mockingly.

"You dick head, why did you have to invite Hilary to a date?" he asked me grievously. I dropped my grip of him and let him to stand on his legs again, it was all clear to me now suddenly. Even though he did not say much, my memory started to work as a puzzle and gets all my memory pieces together.

I looked at Tyson as a grin appeared on my lips. "You're jealous, don't you?" I asked him amused.

Tyson's face only got redder . . . I guess it was the weird mixture of anger and embrace that made his face turn to such shade of red; it was kinda funny you know.

"Why should I be jealous of you?" he shouted at me.

"'cause you like Hilary," I said it simply to his face; he looked like he would explode every second.

"No," he lied to me.

"I just know that she likes you and this whole date thing will only hurt her," he told me quietly.

There was a silence moment between the two of us.

"You know, it's not like I wanted to date with her at the first place . . . my grandfather made me do that," I explained him; I ignored Tyson's glares, I knew well that what I said just now was a heartless thing to say.

"Why won't you tell her that you like her and get over with that?" I asked Tyson before he could tell me anything else. Tyson looked at the floor; he didn't answer me.

I sighed, "Don't worry Ty, I won't hurt her," I told him.

"You better keep that promise," he told me rudely.

Tyson didn't look at me at all, he just turned away from me and went off; I blinked in surprise, what the-?

I saw how the maid opened the door for him and he got out.

**Tyson's POV**

I was back in my room; that was evening time.

I glared at the ceiling; I hated my life so much at the moment! Why Kai was been invited to a party and I didn't? Well, probably it was because he was a rich guy and I wasn't.

I rolled on my back and stuck my head into the pillow.

"This is not fair, this is not fair, THIS IS NOT FAIR!" I yelled as I threw the pillow over the other side of the room, it hit the wall without a sound and landed softly on the floor next to my grandfathers legs . . . wait a sec . . . what the hell was my grandfather doing in my room???

I rose my head and looked at the confused face of my grandfather.

"Grandpa, didn't you hear about a thing called- knocking on the door before entering a room?" I asked him annoyed; I didn't have the mood for his stupid jokes.

My grandfather just ignored me and handed me a white letter, then, without a word-, he left the room.

I look at the letter and a second later, I already opened in and turned it upside down.

From there fell three things, I picked up the white sheet first and started to read.

_Dear Tyson_

_I am doing a Halloween party at my castle and I wish that you'd be in it. To this party were invited- you, your team, and some one class people so please remember to behave yourself. _

_P.s – you should come in a costume bring a date. There'll be dancing, movies, and lots of others things._

_Yours truly, Robert._

I read the paper again; I was been invited to Roberts's party.

I looked at the other two thing that were lying on my bed, I picked the smaller thing; it was two tickets to an airplane for tomorrow. The last thing was only technical things about the party- time it starts, in which airport should I be, when, etc . . .

That was great! I was going to the same party with Hilary! . . . but there was only one problem- with whom is I going to go??? Suddenly a desperate idea pass throw my mind.

Without thinking twice, I took the phone on my desk and punched Hilary's number.

A few seconds pass before someone answered. "Hello?" suddenly answered Hilary's voice.

"Hi Hilary, it's me- Tyson," I told her cheerfully.

"Hi Tyson, how are you doing?" she asked me in replay.

"Fine, you?" I asked her.

"Fine," she answered me.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked her.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked me.

"Well, I was invited to the same party you and Kai going to and . . ." I paused for a moment and thought about what I will say next.

"I was wondering if April will go with me," I told her as I heard giggles from the other side of the phone suddenly. I knew it was a desperate idea . . . but how else could I invite?

After the giggles stopped, Hilary spoke again.

"She and her whole family came to visit us today, they are staying her for the weekend, she is next to me now, why won't you ask her yourself?" she asked me and I heard her passing the phone to someone else. I banged my hand over my head, boy, and this way going to be pointless!

"Hi Tyson, what's up?" I suddenly heard April's voice asking me from the other side.

"Fine, thanks. Say April . . . ammm . . . I was wondering . . . will you want to come with me to a party tomorrow?" I asked her politely.

"Fine, no problem, it's not like I got a better thing to do tomorrow," she replayed bored.

"Great, but it is a Halloween party so we need to come with costumes, got any ideas?" I asked her.

"Hang on," she told me and put the phone away from her face. I could hardly hear what she and Hilary were talking about but I managed to get the part when April asked Hilary- 'what do you think?'

Great! She was asking Hilary's opinion, Hilary probably say a prince and princess costume so it could be matched with hers and Kai's.

"What about a prince and princess?" she asked me from the other side after a few moments.

"Fine, I replayed.

"I'll be ready when you come, don't bother to say the time, Hilary already got the information," she told me.

"Great, see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Yeah, well, bye, bye for now," she told me.

"Bye, bye," I replayed, then, after a moment she hanged up. I put the phone back to its place and jumped high of happiness.

Now I will be able to be with Hilary tomorrow!

**TBC**

* * *

So, can you guess what will come next?

**Chibi- Kari- **Yeah I guess you can call Kai and Tyson poor, but I think that Hilary is going to be happy at the end . . . you'll see. I'm happy you liked my previous chapter, hope you like this one too.

**Kai's Devil-** Tyson is jealous . . . and I think he'll even jealous in the next chapters

What will Kai do? Well, I don't really want to spoil it for you so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Yeah, I'm also agree that they belong to each other. Here was the update, hope you liked it.

**Shooting star88- **Yeah, I'm agree about the tense thing, but in the end everything will be okay I don't really know about the funny thing . . . when the next chapter will come out you'll tell me yourself if it is funny or not. Thanks for reviewing.

**Hutchy-** well, to tell the truth . . . I don't know. I guess that when I decide my mind I'll write the next chapter and then you'll know. Thanks for reviewing.

**Silver Suzaku-** yap, Tyson liked Hilary too; I'll try to not be too hard on Tyson, promise. However, in some part of this story he will get hurt when he will find out that Hilary doesn't like him. Here's another update, hope you like it.

**Queen of Fantasy- **I read your e-mail and I'm really happy now. This is the best idea ever! I don't really know when I'll publish the next choppy 'cause I still need to think about how will the costumes will look like. Can you help me with that too? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!


	19. Crystal Tears

Man, I am soooo sorry I didn't update this story for ages!

I guess you can yell at me, I deserve it.

This was the hardest year of my life in school and it still ain't over yet so there might be a chance I won't update this story soon.

Really thanks for- Queen of Fantasy for helping me with this chapter and the next one!  
Hope you like the chapter.

P.s- I read my story few days ago and . . . MAN! I suck! I've got so many grammar and spelling mistakes!

Moreover, I am sure this chapter got as well grammar and spelling mistakes so in the few next days I'll try to fix it.

* * *

**Chapter 19 -Crystal Tears**

**_Kai's POV_**

I was sitting in my desolated room, desperate more than ever. I stared out of the window with a blank star hanging over my pale face.

I guess it was already the time to get moving . . . not such an easy thing to do while wearing the costume my grandfather made me to wear.

I moved a few steps forward and opened one of the wooden doors of my closet.

It moved slowly and quietly to my opposite side while reviling a big shiny mirror.

I blinked twice as the figure reflecting in the mirror did as well.

I was wearing a shining armor with a black suit underneath.

Well, at least my grandfather invested a little bit of a thought into this costume. Not like other costumes, this one was really comfortable.

The black suit was made of fine, soft silk. I had a golden crown hanging over my head – decorated with diamonds of all kinds.

The armor shined slightly; it was made of special kind of metal- it had almost blinded me to death when I first saw it.

A soft knock was heard on my room door.

I didn't answer; I just grabbed the silver- cold knob of my door and switched it to the other side. It made a 'click' noisy sound. Then, I just opened the door, yet, without a sound.

I looked at the person standing out there- my grandfather. . .

The old man stepped into my room as he was holding something behind his back.

I suspiciously looked at him, what was he already planning?

"Kai," he started and stepped few steps toward me.

"Yes?" I replay gruffly.

"Take this," he said and handed me two things- tickets and . . . vegetables?

That is it . . . he had lost it . . .

I took the tickets and I was about to leave when suddenly he called my name again.

"I think you better take those too," he told me and tossed the vegetables to me.

I caught them and looked at my grandfather weirdly. "Mind to explain?" I asked him with an amused smile on my face.

"Yeah, you'll need it for your horse. Otherwise you won't be able to move," he explained.

"What!" I snapped in disbelieve "What do you mean?".

"Look out of your window," he told me; I did what he said.

I look at the brown horse standing outside in horror . . . was I supposed to ride over it?

I turned back to my grandfather whom was nodding is replay as thought he could read my mind.

"You're not serious . . .," I mumbled; he just smiled.

"You shouldn't blame me, it was your friend's – Robert idea," he explained.

"Now leave," he ordered me.

"Sure," I said through gritted teeth.

I crossed my room quickly, grabbed the sword that was belong my family and slammed the door behind me. Than I got out of the front door of the house and jumped over the brown horse.

'Robert, you're going to pay for this!' I thought to myself as I groaned.

"Come on boy," I said to the horse and I gave him the vegetables I had in my hand.

Then I smiled to myself as I remembered that when I was a kid I was taught to ride a horse. 'lucky me," I thought to myself for a moment and started ridding to the city- to pick Hillary up.

I got to the city sooner then I have expected.

People stared at me all over the way; I was getting sick of this kind of attention.

I made the horse to run through the streets so we could arrive there the sooner it possible.

After another 15 minutes of ridding, we finally got to a stop.

'This was one of the most embracing things I've ever done in my life!' I thought to myself as I got off the horse.

"Good job," I said to him as in one hand I petted his brown fur, and in the other hand I lad him to a place where I could tie him up for awhile.

Suddenly I noticed something black from the corner of my eyes.

I turned around and my eyes winded in surprise . . . it was another horse standing tied outside Hillary's house.

'I guess I'll just ask Hillary who's the other horse when I'll meet her," I thought to myself as I tied the horse.

When I finished with that, I stepped few steppes toward the main door and pushed the red bell next to it.

I did not have to wait long until someone opened the door.

"Hillary-" I started but I immediately stopped . . . it wasn't Hillary at all. I was face to face with April now.

'What the hell was she doing her?' I thought to myself confused.

"It's about time ya know," she said.

"Hi," I yelled in surprise as she pulled me inside the house.

I was now inside the house faced to Hillary and . . . Tyson?

"Hi Kai, I was invited to the party as well," he explained before I could ask him.

"Well, I guess that's explains the other horse standing outside," I said my thoughts out aloud; Tyson only nodded in replay.

I looked at all of them for a moment and checked their costumes.

Tyson an April were prince and princess while Hillary and I were queen and king.

Tyson got modern. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with a picture of a roaring loin- symbolizes the royal pride. A black vest over it, his black pants were simple, yet stylish.

He didn't put off him cap, he just put a little gliding crown over it.

I turned to look at April. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap with baby pink Bermudas from Giordano. Her hair tied up into a messy bun. Her clothes rest on her body, showing her fine curves. Her crown, which she weared side ways to give it a more naughty look.

I almost started to laugh at this point.

Finally, my eyes landed on Hillary and for unexplained reason I started to blush.

She was wearing a beautiful pink gown worn by a beautiful maiden. These different shades of pink laces are made of a special silk made only by the delicate silkworms in China. However, she may have a problem with breathing as the gown has a petite waist. The laces tied around the waist to add the magnificent look. Her crown decorated with shining sapphires. The high heels matched the gown and make her look more elegant.

She was pretty this day, very pretty . . .

'Damn with all this thoughts," I thought to myself and shook my head to the sides as I was trying to get rid of the last thoughts.

'So Tyson is going with April, that's new,' I tried to think of something else.

"Max and Kenny were invited as well but they wouldn't come," Tyson pointed out.

"Why?" Hillary asked him interested.

"Well, Kenny just couldn't find a date and Max said he got better things to do," he explained.

"And what's about the other guy called Rei?" Suddenly April interfered.

Both- Tyson and I looked at Hillary.

"I forgot to tell her about it, sorry," she apologized to us as it looked she was about to cry.

I suddenly felt pain in my cheast; I guess I still could not believe Rei was gone.

I put a hand on Hillary's shoulder; Tyson meanwhile explained April what happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said in a soft whisper.

"Its fine," I mumbled, not believing to my own words.

There had passed a few moments of silence between us all when finally April had spoken again.

"Guys, we have two free hours before we leave, what you suggest we do?" she asked us all.

"What about seeing a movie," Hillary asked.

"Fine with me," Tyson said and I only nodded in replay.

"What kind of movie should we see?" I asked finally a question.

"What about Casper?" April said.

Tyson looked at her surprised "why Casper? It's such an old movie," he said and I just had to agree.

"Because it's the only one I got here," she explained and all three of us sweat dropped.

Hillary started to giggle.

"Hi Ty! Can you help me with the popcorn and the soft drinks while Kai and Hilary will proper the movie?" April asked Tyson.

Tyson nodded in replay thought he didn't like the idea of leaving Hillary and me at the same room alone.

Hillary looked at me for a moment; there was silence between both of us.

"So. What's new?" I asked her- pushed by the need to start a conversation.

"Nothing really, I'm just getting proper to get back to school next week," she explained me and turned around.

"Yeah, me too," I responded . . . so much for a conversation . . .

"Let's go and set up the movie," she told me. I shrugged and followed her to the living room.

When I entered the room, I saw a huge sofa, which was big enough for all four of us to sit on it.

Hillary went to the D.V.D, pushed the button, than when it opened up she placed a disk on it, and then, pushed the button again.

She started to go to the place where I stood when suddenly she bumped into the remote control that was lying on the floor and she fell.

I quickly got there and caught her before she met the floor.

'That was close,' I thought to myself as I was holding her and helping her stand up.

Her face turned to look at me and our eyes met.

Her brownish eyes showed fear . . . but from what?

I tried to show lackadaisical but I failed . . . now it looked like she was going to cry.

I looked at her confused.

"Please don't cry," the words escaped my mouth.

In replay, I suddenly felt her arms around my neck as she hugged me. I stood there frozen and unable to think what to do.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I said as I removed her hands off my neck.

Well, if she wasn't crying before, now she defiantly was . . .

'Damn! Why did I say that?' I thought to myself.

I saw how a tear from her eye started to fell down her cheeck.

"Stop," I begged her . . . my voice was broken; I just couldn't see her cry because of me.

Suddenly we both heard two voices coming to the room; Hillary whipped her tears quickly and sat on the sofa.

"Hi, we got the food," Tyson yelled happily as he and April entered the room holding soft drinks and popcorn.

They put it all on the table, which was near the sofa.

Tyson sat down beside one side of Hillary and I sat down from the other side. April sat at the free space next to me.

April noticed the remote control on the floor, so she picked it up and pushed the button. The movie begun . . .

I noticed that Tyson and Hillary were watching the movie as it was the most interesting thing above the earth. Meanwhile April sat at her spot and drew something on a sheet of paper with a panicle. Since it was her movie than she probably had seen it already so there isn't any reason she'll see it again.

I wasn't that interested in the movie either; I just sat there and stared at Hillary.

After about an hour and a bit, April said there was a cute thing coming up, so I decided to watch it anyway.

It was already after the ghost named- Casper transformed into a human and he asked a girl- "can I keep you?"

I suddenly noticed someone from the corner of my eye starting to cry . . . Hillary . . .

Tyson noticed it as well and he gave her a tissue.

I just looked at them confused.

April shut down the T.V with her remote control and stood up quickly.

"People, we've got half an hour to get to the air port so we better get moving!" she said.

We all got out of the room and I could swear I heard April whispering to me- "please don't blow it up this time . . ."

**_TBC . . ._**

* * *

Soo …. What do you think? 

**Fantasia spirit-** Wow thanks for the review happy you like it, hope you liked my update.

**KaiHilary all the way- **Yap, something around it Thanks for the review.

**Chibi-Kari- **Thanks I really can't say now anything 'cause it might spoil some of the story. Thanks for the review

**Hutchy-** Well, as you see in this chappi, April didn't know+ at the party, there might few who'll ask. Thanks for your review

**Nubia- **Well, Kai is going to do a lot in the few next chapters … you'll see… thanks for the review

**Queen Of Fantasy- **I know you probably won't read this message but- thanks! You've helped me a lot, you're a true friend Keep on updating your stories as soon as you can! I know school suck, but it will be over . . . someday . . .

**No name- **haha I see you don't really like Tyson. Kai will kiss her some day, but not now. Thanks for your review

**Silver Suzako- **Thanks, here's the update, hope you like it Thanks for the review.

**Beda- **Thanks for the review

**Kai Hiwatari1- **Thanks for the review

**Kami's right hand girl- **Thanks for the review. They will end up together

**Chibiwolfgurl-** Kira? I know another girl named Kiar as well My name is Yana. Thanks for you review. I'm happy you've found it fanny

**Eralda- **Really thanks! Here was the update, hope you like it, thanks for your review

**Shadow of your death- **Nop, I'm not up to something, and I won't change the pairs ha-ha . . . Thanks for the review


	20. The Broken Promise

Hi guys, thanks for all of your reviews

I now I didn't update this much, but I'm really busy with my studies at the moment .

So I will understand if you like to kill now…

Hope you like the chapter-

I don't own Beyblade!

* * *

_**Chapter 20- The broken promise.**_

**Kai's POV**

We were ridding on our horses to the airport.

I was sitting behind Hillary, holding her and not letting her chance to fall off the horse. I smelled the sweet smell that came from her soft silky hair.

"Sakura…" I suddenly heard her sweet little voice whispering as we passed under a filed of blooming Cherry trees.

"Yeah…" I whispered back into her ear.

My memory was stuck at the event in her house, few minuets ago. I just felt that what I did back there was wrong.

It was weird … I was so confused about my feelings now that I didn't know what I really wanted from myself anymore. I started to remember all the times I've spent with her as a friend and burly noticed her… neither acknowledged her. But now after I knew what she felt I started to think about her more and more…

My thoughts been cut as I suddenly noticed Tyson staring at me blankly, he had turned to look to the other side after a few moments after he noticed me staring at him.

After another half an hour of ridding on our horses we finally got to the airport, where a maid was waiting for us and took our horses away.

"Your flit will be leaving soon," he informed us briefly.

It was almost evening and the sky was turning every second more and more grayer by the clouds.

"I think it is going to rain soon," Tyson said his thoughts out aloud and the other three of us agreed.

"Lets go in," I offered and we all started to walk towered the huge white building that was the airport.

As we came in we were drown in the crowd inside. Moreover, until we got out Tyson decided he was hungry so we stopped for a break.

I sighed, why was it always the same routine?

**Hillary's POV**

Finally, after Tyson had had finally finished with his eating we were able to get on the plane.

As we got on the plane, I stopped in my steppes and looked at my surroundings.

The plane was pretty big; it had four sits from each side- the left, the right and the middle.

The sits were big and colored with blue, white and black.

"Are you all right?" I suddenly heard Kai's voice asking me, I turned around quickly to face him and blushed slightly as I've done that.

"Sure I'm fine," I replayed and giggled nervously.

I saw his lips turning into a little smile. "Good, now let's take our sits," he told me and pointed with his finger to the place where Tyson and April already took their sits.

I nodded and started to walk after Kai. When we got closer, I've noticed that April sat next to the window, leaving me to sit between Kai and Tyson once again.

I smiled to myself as I looked at Kai; his attitude towards me changed… he changed…

"Please take your sit bells on please," we were ordered; and so we did.

I was just about to put on mine when suddenly I felt one hand from each side of me touching my

sit bell. I looked at the both boys trying to put the sit bell for me at the same time.

I noticed both of them exchanging despiteful looks.

"I was first," Tyson said smartly.

"I am her date for this evening," Kai replayed and smiled at Tyson evilly until he gave up and

gave Kai the chance to bell the sit bell for me.

I looked at Kai with a total shock and blushed furiously.

'Why can't he decide already what he wants?' I thought to myself as I turned to look to the other direction.

"Are you cold?" I heard Kai asking me another question.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," I replayed… of course, I was lying…

"Hillary, please don't lie to me, this is one of the things I hate the most," he said and asked the

lady on the plane corridor to go and get him a warm blanket.

After few moments, the lady came back with a navy blue blanket, bowed and walked away.

"Here," Kai told me and covered me with the warm blanket.

"Thanks," I thanked him quietly.

There was an embracing silent.

'He's so cute,' I thought to myself at the last moments before I fell asleep on his shoulder…

**Tyson's POV**

The pilot announced we were finally landing on the ground and so we did…

I turned my head to look at Hillary sleeping peacefully on Kai's shoulder and I suddenly felt rage

starting to boil up inside of me… it was eating me!

'He promised… he promise he won't hit on her,' I thought to myself angrily as I remembered the

day he told me he doesn't have any strong feelings for her.

I saw now how Kai gently woke Hillary up and I was doing everything I could to stop myself from punching him. I admit- I was jealous …

"Tyson?" I suddenly heard April's voice calling me and I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her surprise; she had barely spoken the whole flit.

"I can't open the sit bell, I think I'm stuck," she said and I sweat dropped in replay.

I smiled for a moment and opened for her the sit bell.

"There you go," I said with a goofy smile.

"Thanks," she said happily and packed me on the check.

I froze for a moment… Did she just pack me on the check right now? … I started to turn red

like hell.

I heard April and Hillary giggling at my reaction; a thing that made me evens more redder.

Kai and Hillary started to walk , and I was about to do the same when suddenly I felt April's hand slipping into mine; I've frozen once again.

"Let's go silly," she had told me and gave me a little push so I would start walking.

'What's up with this girl today? Is she starting to develop a new hobby called 'embarrassing Tyson' or what?' I asked myself as my face turned red once again. . .

**Kai's POV**

As we all started to walk off the plane we've met the cold breeze which was waiting for us outside; it's defiantly was going to rain eventually.

I suddenly noticed an old wooden carriage with two beautiful white horses bound to it.

"Get all in," a guy with gray uniforms, sitting on a wooden sit behind the horses, yelled.

We all did as he said; when we got near the doors of the carriage I opened the door for Hillary and let her in first. She entered into the carriage, took her sit and mumbled something around – "thanks".

Tyson and April got in after us and took the sits, which were in front of us.

The carriage started to move slowly on the rocky ground beneath us. I looked out of the window to discover small raindrops starting to fall of the sky to the earth, making the ground turn softer and softer until it actually turning into mud.

Hillary put her nose to the window and looked very excited.

'She's acting like a 7 years old,' I thought to myself as I looked at her cute face looking at the rain, as if that was the first time she saw it in her life.

"Rain," she said quietly but happily and smiled.

In this rate I was just holding myself from hugging her… I didn't even know why I wanted to hug her from the first place.

I've closed my eyes trying to relax my mind, and myself trying to think of something that will distract me from thinking of her…

**TBC…**

* * *

Please review -

**Thanks to:**

Midnightmare- hope this chapter answered some of your questions ) thanks for reviewing.

The Hutchy.1- well, actually, they won't. Hope that this chapter explained it. Thanks for reviewing.

ERALDA- the love moments will start to begin from this chapter. ) The horses are for the romantic mood. Thanks for reviewing.

Nubia- Glad to hear I made someone's day-. Sorry I didn't update it sooner, hope you like this chapter though. Thanks for reviewing.

chibiwolfgurl- I really don't know what to say except a HUGE THANKS ) and thanks for reviewing ;-)

Kai Hiwatari1- Well, she was crying because she was sad I know that's lame, but there's no other explanation for that ) Thanks for reviewing.

Kais Devil- I updated, hope you like the chapter. Well, Kai will kiss her in the next few chapters.. you'll see ). Thanks for reviewing.

Kagome1613- Wow, really thanks, sorry I couldn't update sooner. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

RikaSkywalker- THANKS! it was really nice hearing that from a reader ) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for your review, it really made my day

Neko-Jin-Rika- thanks for the review anyway )

kagome1316- thanks again )


End file.
